Daenerys Targaryen (serial)
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona., Smocza Skała |śmierć = Dźgnięta w serce przez Jona Snow |panowanie = |poprzednik =Cersei Lannister |następca =Bran Stark |miłość = Drogo Daario Naharis Jon Snow |rodzina = Aerys II Targaryen – ojciec Rhaella Targaryen – matka Rhaegar Targaryen – brat Viserys Targaryen – brat Elia Martell – bratowa Rhaenys Targaryen – bratanica Aegon Targaryen – bratanek Jon Snow – bratanek |broń = |ród = Targaryen |przynależność = Ród Targaryen |zawód = Królowa |pozycja = Królowa |gry = |książki = |wspomniany = |debiut = Nadchodzi zima |ostatni występ = Żelazny Tron |aktor = Emilia Clarke }}Królowa Daenerys Targaryen, znana jako Dany lub Daenerys Zrodzona w Burzy – młodsza siostra Rhaegara i Viserysa Targaryenów, ciotka Jona Snow oraz najmłodsze dziecko ostatniego władcy Siedmiu Królestw z dynastii Targaryenów, króla Aerysa II Targaryena i królowej Rhaelli Targaryen. Biografia Tło mały|lewo|Narodziny Daenerys. Daenerys jest jedyną córką i najmłodszym dzieckiem króla Aerysa II Targaryena, zwanego Szalonym Królem i jego siostry-żony, królowej Rhaelli. Jej ojciec umiera podczas splądrowania Królewskiej Przystani, jeszcze przed jej narodzinami. Uzurpator Robert Baratheon zdobywa tron, pokonując Aerysa w konflikcie nazwanym rebelią Roberta Baratheona. Ciężarna królowa Rhaella wraz z młodszym synem Viserysem płyną na Smoczą Skałę, starożytną siedzibę Targaryenów, aby uciec przed gniewem Roberta. Najstarszy brat Daenerys, Rhaegar zostaje zabity w trakcie bitwy przez samego uzurpatora. Siły rodu Lannister zabijają żonę Rhaegara, Elię Martell oraz ich dzieci – Rhaenys i Aegona – podczas splądrowania Królewskiej Przystani. Bez wiedzy Daenerys i reszty rodziny, Rhaegar ma jeszcze jednego syna z Lyanną Stark, która umiera chwilę po porodzie. W swoich ostatnich chwilach wyjawia imię syna – Aegon Targaryen – swojemu bratu Eddardowi, który uznaje chłopca za swojego bękarta, nadaje mu imię Jon Snow i wychowuje w Winterfell. Jon dołącza w przyszłości do Nocnej Straży, a w końcu zostaje Królem Północy . W noc, kiedy Daenerys rodzi się na Smoczej Skale, na wąskim morzu szaleje gigantyczna burza. Z tego powodu Dany nazywana jest też „Daenerys Zrodzoną w Burzy”. Jej matka umiera chwilę po porodzie, czyniąc z Daenerys sierotę. Jako niemowlę, została zabrana wraz z Viserysem do Wolnych Miast przez lojalistów Targaryenów, w tym ser Willema Darry’ego. Po latach bezowocnych prób zdobycia wsparcia w celu odzyskania Żelaznego Tronu, Viserys i Daenerys otrzymują schronienie od magistra Illyria Mopatisa z Wolnego Miasta Pentos. Dany marzy o znalezieniu spokojnego domu i miejsca, do którego może należeć. Żyje w strachu przed Viserysem, który bije ją, kiedy wzmaga się jego temperament. Żyjąc pod panowaniem brata staje się cicha i uległa. Sezon 1 mały|lewo|Daenerys i jej brat Viserys w Pentos. Viserys i Daenerys pozostają w posiadłości Illyria Mopatisa, któremu udaje się wynegocjować umowę, na mocy której Dany ma poślubić dothrackiego khala Drogo. Daenerys tego nie chce, ale jej brat w zamian za nią ma otrzymać liczącą 40 000 ludzi armię z khalasaruu watażki, którą chce wykorzystać do inwazji na Westeros. Viserys mówi jej, że nie ma wyboru. Przy okazji pieści ją, pod pretekstem sprawdzenia tego, jak dojrzewa. mały|Daenerys i Viserys z Illyriem. Dany wchodzi do wanny, chociaż służąca ostrzega ją, że woda jest za gorąca, nie przeszkadza jej to jednak, może to być związane z jej rodowodem. Po weselu przyjmuje liczne prezenty. Od magistra Illyria otrzymuje trzy smocze jaja, które zostały według niedługo zamienione w kamień przez upływ czasu. Ser Jorah Mormont, rycerz z Westeros, ofiarowuje jej książki o Siedmiu Królestwach oraz oferuje swoją służbę jej bratu. Od nowego męża dostaje natomiast piękną, białą klacz. W noc poślubną Daenerys próbuje stawiać opór, ale Drogo nie zwraca na to uwagi i kontynuuje . Khalasar Drogo maszeruje przez kilka miesięcy na wschód. Daenerys radzi się swojej nowej niewolnicy Doreah, szkolonej w domach rozkoszy w Lys, na temat tego, jak najlepiej zadowolić swojego męża. Doreah uczy Dany, jak wykorzystać swoją seksualność w celu wpłynięcia na Drogo i zdobycia w jego oczach równego statusu . Irri uczy Daenerys dothrackiego języka. Viserys próbuje, używając przemocy, odzyskać nad nią kontrolę, ale zostaje odciągnięty przez jej ludzi. Początkowo błaga ich, żeby go oszczędzili, ale dzięki zachęceniu przez ser Joraha, nakazuje im to zrobić, twierdząc, że jest już wystarczająco upokorzony musząc iść pieszo. Dany odkrywa, że jest w ciąży. Ma niemal całkowitą pewność, że dziecko to chłopiec. Ciąża budzi między nimi miłość . [[Plik:Daenerys_1x03.png|mały|Daenerys prowadzi swój khalasar przez morze Dothraków.]] Kiedy khalasar dociera do jedynego dothrackiego miasta, Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys zaprasza brata na kolację i daje mu dothrackie ubranie jako prezent. Viserys reaguje bardzo negatywnie na myśl o byciu ubranym w „łachamny dzikusów” i atakuje siostrę. Dany uderza go w plecy ciężkim złotym paskiem i ostrzega go, że jeśli jeszcze raz ją uderzy, rozkaże, aby ucięto mu ręce . Bez wiedzy Daenerys, informacje o jej ciąży docierają do Królewskiej Przystani, gdzie król Robert Baratheon rozkazuje ją zabić. Illyrio przybywa do miasta i w sekrecie spotyka się ze swoim sojusznikiem Varysem, z którym omawia plan przywrócenia na Żelazny Tron starej dynastii . mały|Daenerys i Drogo. Daenerys zjada surowe serce rumaka na oczach dosh khaleen i nazywa dziecko Rhaego na cześć swojego zmarłego brata, Rhaegara. Dothrackie kapłanki prorokują, że syn Dany będzie Rumakiem, Który Przemierzy Świat, „khalem khalów”, który zjednoczy wszystkich Dothraków i podbije cały świat . mały|Daenerys próbuje przekonać Drogo do zdobycia Żelaznego Tronu. Viserys jest wściekły, że Dany zdobyła serca Dothraków. Ser Jorah powstrzymuje go przed kradzieżą smoczych jaj, żeby kupić armię na własną rękę. Później brat khaleesi przybywa pijany na ucztę, wyciąga miecz, żądając, aby Drogo zapłacił uzgodnioną cenę za Dany poprzez zapewnienie mu żołnierzy potrzebnych do dokonania inwazji na Westeros; chce korony ze złota albo zabierze Daenerys ze sobą. Kiedy Viserys grozi khaleesi i jej nienarodzonemu dziecku, jej mąż zabija go poprzez wylanie stopionego złota na jego głowę. Dany zwraca uwagę na to, że Viserys nie był prawdziwym smokiem, ponieważ ogień nie może zabić smoka . mały|Daenerys je surowe serce rumaka. Daenerys próbuje przekonać Drogo do dokonania inwazji, aby ich syn mógł zasiąść na Żelaznym Tronie, ale Dothrakowie nie ufają statkom i wodzie, której ich konie nie mogą pić. Teraz, kiedy Viserys jest martwy, khal nie ma zamiaru honorować układu. Sprzedawca wina próbuje otruć Dany na rozkaz Roberta. Zostaje uratowana przez ser Joraha i Rakharo. Po próbie zabójstwa żony, Drogo zmienia decyzję i przysięga żonie, że poprowadzi swoje siły na drugi brzeg wąskiego morza i pogrąży Siedem Królestw w krwi i ogniu . Aby zdobyć fundusze na wynajęcie statków niezbędnych do tego przedsięwzięcia, khalasar udaje się do Lhazaru. Zdobywają łupy i niewolnikow, których mogą sprzedać. Daenerys jest przerażona tym, jak Dothrakowie traktują swoich więźniów, zwłaszcza kobiety, udaje jej się uzyskać dla nich lepsze traktowanie. Jeden z jeźdźców Drogo, Mogo, wyzywa khala na pojedynek. Mąż Dany z łatwością go pokonuje, ale zostaje zraniony w klatkę piersiową. Jedna z kobiet uratowanych przez khaleesi, Mirri Maz Duur, zajmuje się raną . Khalasar przemieszcza się w kierunku południowym, ale rana Drogo się nie goi, spada on z konia, co wśród Dothraków jest znakiem słabości. Mirri Maz Duur nadal go leczy, ale uważa, że jego rana jest śmiertelna. Daenerys przekonuje ją do wykorzystania magii w celu ocalenia jego życia, sprzeciwiają się temu inni Dothrakowie. Ser Jorah zabija jednego z jeźdźców krwi khala, Qotho, kiedy ten próbuje interweniować. Daenerys zostaje raniona w wyniku sprzeczki i zaczyna rodzić. Ser Jorah zabiera ją do Mirri. Khalasar rozdziela się . Według Mirri Maz Duur, dziecko narodziło się martwe i zniekształcone, pokryte łuskami, ze skrzydłami i z żołądkiem pełnym robactwa. Lhazarenka ratuje życie Drogo, ale pozostawia go w stanie wegetatywnym. Przyznaje, że zrobiła to celowo, w zemście za zniszczenie jej wioski. Rytuał, który ocalił Drogo, zaczerpnął swoją moc z życia Rhaego, powodując urodzenie martwego dziecka i jego makabryczny wygląd. Daenerys jest zrozpaczona. Próbuje wzbudzić jakąkolwiek oznakę życia w mężu, ale nie może. Nie mogąc zaakceptować faktu, że Drogo już nigdy nie będzie żył naprawdę, dusi go poduszką, odbierając mu życie. Tworzy stos pogrzebowy dla męża. Umieszcza tam smocze jaja oraz rozkazuje przywiązać Mirri Maz Duur, aby spłonęła w ramach zemsty. mały|Daenerys z jednym z trzech nowo wyklutych smoków. Dany przemawia do pozostałych przy niej ludzi. Mówi im, że mogę odejść, ale jeśli z nią zostaną, doprowadzi ich do wielkiego przeznaczenia, po czym wkracza w płomienie stosu. Następnego poranka okazuje się, że przeżyła, a do jej ciała przylgnęły trzy nowo wyklute smoki, pierwsze od 150 lat. Ser Jorah i pozostali Dothrakowie klękają przed nią, proklamując Dany swoją królową i przywódczynią . Sezon 2 mały|Daenerys próbuje nakarmić [[Drogon (serial)|Drogona.]] Daenerys prowadzi pozostałości po swoim khalasarze przez czerwone pustkowie, mając nadzieję na znalezienie schronienia na wschodzie. Próbuje nakarmić swoje nowo narodzone smoki, ale nie jedzą surowego mięsa, które im daje. Uważa gady za swoje dzieci. Klacz Dany umiera z wyczerpania, a khaleesi postanawia wysłać swoich jeźdźców krwi, Rakharo, Aggo i Kovarro, w trzech różnych kierunkach, wiedząc, że są jej ostatnią nadzieją . Dany czeka na czerwonym pustkowiu, kiedy koń Rakharo wraca bez swojego właściciela. Jorah Mormont podchodzi do rumaka i znajduje w torbie odcięty warkocz i głowę Dothraka, co sugeruje, że został zabity przez inny khalasar . mały|Daenerys uczy Drogona ziać ogniem na jej rozkaz. Los Aggo pozostaje nieznany, ale Kovarro powraca z zaproszeniem do wielkiego miasta Qarthu. Daenerys prowadzi tam swoich ludzi i jest rozczarowana sposobem, w jakim zostaje powitana. Rządząca metropolią rada, Trzynastu, odmawia jej wejścia do miasta, dopóki nie pokaże smoków, na co Dany się nie zgadza. Kiedy wydaje się, że będzie musiała odejść, qartheński dostojnik Xaro Xhoan Daxos poręcza za nią i jej podwładnych . Daenerys i jej ludzie są gośćmi w rezydencji Daxosa. Zaczyna uczyć swoje smoki samodzielnie gotować mięso, a także inicjuję szkolenie ich w zianiu ogniem na komendę. Sugeruje Doreah, aby wykorzystała swoje umiejętności kochanki w celu dowiedzenia się więcej na temat ich gospodarza, ta z radością się zgadza. Xaro organuzyje dla Dany przyjęcie, na którym khaleesi poznaje Pyata Pree, jednego z qartheńskich czarnoksiężników. Demonstruje swoją magię, replikując się i zaprasza Daenerys do Domu Nieśmiertelnych. mały|Daenerys doświadcza wizji swojego zmarłego męża i poronionego syna. Xaro sugeruje, że ser Jorah czuje coś do Daenerys, ale ona temu zaprzecza. Daxos pokazuje jej skarbiec, w którym trzyma swój majątek i oferuje Dany fundusze na powrót do Westeros w zamian za poślubienie go. Przekazuje także wiadomość o śmierci króla Roberta. Daenerys radzi się ser Joraha. Matka smoków chce wykorzystać okazję, ale rycerz radzi, aby nie zadłużała się u Xaro. Jorah ujawnia głębię swoich uczuć wobec Dany i swoje nadzieję na władczynię, jaką się stanie. Postanawia zgodzić się na wybranie trudnieszej drogi do celu, ale nie zwraca uwagi na jego uczucia. Daenerys bezskutecznie apeluje do zamożnych qartheńskich kupców w sprawie pożyczania ich statków. Po nieudanym spotkaniu udaje się do domu Xaro, aby odkryć, że został on zaatakowany – połowa jej ludzi, w tym Irri, nie żyje, a Doreah i smoki zaginęły . Xaro organizuje spotkanie Trzynastu, aby Dany mogła zasięgnąć u nich rady. Podczas spotkania Pyat Pree przyznaje się do winy, a Daxos ogłasza zamiar przejęcia kontroli nad miastem. Czarnoksiężnik przy pomocy swojej magii morduje pozostałych członków rady. Ponawia swoje zaproszenie dla matki smoków, mówiąc, że jej dzieci są w Domu Nieśmiertelnych. Daenerys ucieka, a ser Jorah próbuje zabić Pree, ale jest w staneo jedynie rozproszyć jeden z jego licznych duplikatów . mały|Daenerys i jej smoki używają ognia, aby zabić Pyata Pree i uciec. Spotykają się na opuszczonym dziedzińcu, gdzie Dany przekonuje rycerza, aby ten towarzyszył jej przy próbie odzyskania smoków, pomimo całkowitej pewności, że to pułapka . Po przybyciu na miejsce matka smoków zostaje oddzielona od swoich strażników magią czarnoksiężnika. Doznaje szeregu wizji, w tym jej utraconych bliskich w postaci Drogo i Rhaego. Prowadzi z mężem emocjonalną rozmowę, ale ostatecznie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, iz jest to iluzja. Pokonując pokusę, zostaje uwięziona przez Pyata Pree. Mówi on, że postanawia zostawić ją tu razem ze smokami, gdyż jej obecność zwiększa ich moc. Dany nakazuje wtedy swoim gadom zastosowanie czarnoksiężnika ogniem, używając do tego komendy, której wcześniej je nauczyła. Kiedy Pyat Pree zostaje spalony żywcem, Daenerys może uciec z Domu Nieśmiertelnych . Matka smoków wraca do rezydencji Xaro, aby ukarać go za zdradę – odnajduje go śpiącego w łóżku z Doreah. Czując silne urażenie z tego powodu, zabiera ich do skarbca, który okazuje się być pusty, i zamyka ich w środku, aby tam umarli. Zyskuje wystarczająco dużo cennych przedmiotów, aby kupić za nie statek . Sezon 3 mały|Dany opiekująca się Drogonem. Po opuszczeniu Qarthu statek Daenerys dociera do Astaporu w Zatoce Niewolniczej. Do tego czasu smoki Dany urosły do rozmiarów małych psów. Są one na tyle duże, aby samodzielnie polować na ryby, ale wciąż za małe w celu użycia ich jako broni podczas inwazji na Westeros. Z tego powodu matce smoków potrzebna jest armia. Astapor słynie z Nieskalanych, niewolniczych żołnierzy-eunuchów, uznawanych za najlepszą piechotę na świece, jednak mogą oni stanowić problem w Westeros, gdzie niewolnictwo jest zakazane. Jorah przekonuje ją jednak, że nie ma innego wyboru, a Nieskalani to jedyna armia, jaką może uzyskać. Kiedy Dany zastanawia się nad powiększeniem swojego małego khalasaru, którego wielu członków przeżyło chorobę morską, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie podróżowali statkami, rycerz tłumaczy jej, że Dothrakowie dołączą do niej tylko wtedy, kiedy będzie silna . Po przybyciu do Astaporu, Daenerys zostaje oprowadzona po koszarach Nieskalanych przez ich właściciela, Kraznysa mo Nakloza, wraz z jego niewolnicą Missandei, tłumaczącą jego valyriański na wspólną mowę Westeros. Ponieważ handlarz niewolników nie wie, iż matka smoków zna valyriański, wielokrotnie ją obraża. mały|Daenerys poza [[Yunkai.]] Podczas całej trasy Kraznys wyjaśnia, że Nieskalani są szkoleni do walki od piątego roku życia i tylko jeden na czterech rekrutów przeżywa trening. Demostruje również, iż jego żołnierze nie boją się bólu ani śmierci, odcinając jednemu z nich sutek, ku obrzydzeniu matki smoków. Eunuch nie okazuje żadnych oznak bólu, a nawet dziękuję swojemu panu za możliwość posłużenia się mu. Dany dowiaduje się także, że Nieskalani szkoleni są również w nieokazywaniu miłosierdzia oraz słabości poprzez zabijanie niewolniczego noworodka na oczach jego matki pod koniec szkolenia. Daenerys jest oburzona tą informacją, pyta jednak Kraznysa, ilu żołnierzy jest dostępnych na sprzedaż. Handlarz niewolników mówi jej o 8 000 eunuchów i informuje ją, że do następnego dnia ma czas na podjęcie decyzji . W drodze powrotnej na statek ser Jorah zaleca Dany, aby kupiła Nieskalanych, argumentując, że pod jej dowództwem, niewolniczy żołnierze będą prowadzić życie o wiele lepsze, niż u Kraznysa i jemu podobnych. Matka smoków jest rozproszona widokiem bawiącego się dziecka, podążającego za nią i Jorahem. Nie zauważają jednak śledzącego ich mężczyzny w kapturze, uzbrojonego w nóż. Dziecko oferuje Daenerys prezent, drewnianą kulkę. Kiedy młoda kobieta po nią sięga, zakapturzony mężczyzna wybija ją z jej dłoni. Ser Jorah chwyta go, w wyniku ich przepychanki Dany pada na ziemię. Kulka pęka na pół, uwalniając znajdującą się w środku mantykorę. Zanim bestia dosięga matkę smoków śmiercionośnym żądłem, nieznajomy, ujawniający się jako ser Barristan Selmy, zabija ją sztyletem. Tymczasem dziecko wydaje syk i przy pomocy magii ucieka. Ser Barristan szybko przypomina Daenerys o swojej służbie w Gwardii Królewskiej jej ojca, prosząc ją jednocześnie o przebaczenie za zawiedzenie rodu Targaryen podczas Rebelii Roberta. Stary rycerz oferuje posługę w gwardii Dany, na co ona się zgadza . mały|Dany oferuje wodę umierającemu niewolnikowi. Następnego dnia Daenerys, w towarzystwie Joraha i Barristana, chodzi wzdłuż nadmorskiego muru, znanego jako „ścieżka kar”. W tym miejscu każdy niewolnik, który okazał niesubordynację, zostaje przywiązany do krzyża i pozostawiony, by umrzeć publicznie, jako przestroga dla innych. Dany proponuję wodę jednemu z ukrzyżowanych, ale ten odmawia, twierdząc, że chce jedynie umrzeć. Następnie matka smoków kontynuuje negocjacje z Kraznysem. Podczas spotkania Daenerys ogłasza, że zamierza kupić wszystkich Nieskalanych. Handlarz niewolników początkowo odrzuca jej ofertę, proponując sprzedaż 100 żołnierzy. Wtedy Dany oferuje w zamian za 8 000 Nieskalanych jednego ze swoich smoków . mały|Daenerys po wyzwoleniu [[Missandei (serial)|Missandei.]] Ostatecznie Daenerys osiąga porozumienie z Kraznysem – sprzeda swojego największego smoka, Drogona, w zamian za wszystkich Nieskalanych. Jorah i Barristan stanowczo się temu sprzeciwiają, że względu na to, iż smoki będą kluczowe w zdobyciu Żelaznego Tronu. Wydaje się jednak, że Dany ignoruje ich obawy i akceptuje umowę, a także otrzymuje Missandei jako prezent. Po zakończeniu spotkania karci Joraha i Barristana za publiczne krytykowanie jej decyzji. Daenerys pyta Missandei o jej imię oraz o to, czy ma jakichkolwiek żyjących krewnych, na co ta odpowiada, że nie posiada. Matka smoków ostrzega ją, że podczas wojny, na którą zmierzają, może ona zostać zabita bądź zachorować na śmiertelną chorobę. W odpowiedzi Misandei wypowiada valyriańskie słowa „Valar Morghulis”, mówiące, iż „każdy mąż kiedyś umrze”. Dany uświadamia sobie, że dotychczasowa niewolnica zna starovalyriański, po czym dodaje „my nie jesteśmy męzczyznami” . mały|Drogon wyłania się z klatki. W dniu wymiany Daenerys spotyka się z Kraznysem oraz innymi handlarzami niewolników na głównym placu Astaporu, gdzie przebywa także 8 000 Nieskalanych. Dany daje Kraznysowi uchwyt łańcucha, na którym znajduje się Drogon, wrogi wobec Ghiscarczyka. Handlarz niewolników daje jej w zamian złoty bicz, symbol władzy nad żołnierzami. Matka smoków testuje Nieskalanych, nakazując im w języku valyriańskim iść naprzód, po czym zatrzymać się. Zaskakuje to wszystkich, w tym Joraha i Barristana, gdyż nie wiedzieli oni, że Daenerys zna ten język. Po chwili Kraznys skarży się, że Drogon nie jest posłuszny wobec jego komend, na co Dany płynnym valyriańskim ze złością odpowiada, iż smok nie słucha jego komend, ponieważ nie jest niewolnikiem. Następnie nakazuje ona Nieskalanym zabić wszystkich Dobrych Panów i uwolnić każdego niewolnika w Astaporze, nie krzywdząc przy tym niewinnych. Chwilę po tym matka smoków każe Drogonowi spalić Kraznysa żywcem . mały|Daenerys opuszcza Astapor wraz ze swoją armią i smokami. Z Nieskalanymi pod swoim dowództwem, Daenerys plądruje Astapor przy minimalnym oporze. Przemawia po tym do wszystkich żołnierzy–eunuchów, oznajmiając, że są teraz wolni. Daje im wybór – mogą bez żadnych konsekwencji odejść lub walczyć dla niej jako wolni ludzie. Początkowo Nieskalani nic nie robią, zastanawiając się, jak wykorzystać uzyskaną wolność. Jeden z nich zaczyna nagle bić włócznią o ziemię, demonstrując tym swoją lojalność wobec matki smoków. Pozostali żołnierze postępują tak samo. Teraz, dysponując potężną armią wolnych ludzi, Dany opuszcza Astapor, podczas gdy nad ich głową przelatują jej trzy smoki, które triumfalnie ryczą . Podczas podróży do Yunkai, następnego wielkiego miasta Zatoki Niewolniczej, Daenerys nakazuje Nieskalanym wybranie dowódcy spośród własnych szeregów. Oficerowie ostatecznie decydują się na Szarego Robaka, noszącego, podobnie jak wszyscy inni Nieskalani, pogardliwe imię nadane przez Dobrych Panów z Astaporu. Kiedy matka smoków mówi swoim żołnierzom, aby powrócili do swoich pierwotnych imion lub wybrali nowe, Szary Robak decyduje się zachować obecne, ponieważ to je nosił, kiedy został wyzwolony przez Daenerys Zrodzoną w Burzy . Kiedy Dany i Barristan są pewni, iż zdobycie Yunkai nie będzie trudne, gdyż to miasto zajmuje się szkoleniem seksualych niewolników, Jorah obawia się, że jego obrońcy schronią się za murami i wykorzystają przeciwko nim taktykę partyzancką. Uważa również kampanię w Yunkai za odciągnięcie od głównego celu, czyli Westeros. Daenerys jest jednak nieugięta w kwestii wyzwolenia yunkijskich niewolników, którzy liczą się w setkach tysięcy . Matka smoków nakazuje Szaremu Robakowi wysłać do miasta posłańca i poinformować rządzących Yunkai, że jeśli się nie poddadzą, spotka ich taki sam los jak Astapor. Daenerys spotyka się z yunkijskim posłem, Razdalem mo Erazem, będącym jednym z Mądrych Panów, elity władającej Yunkai. Razdal próbuje ją zniechęcić do zaatakowania miasta, twierdząc, iż na przestrzeni historii liczne armie próbowały je podbić, ale im się nie udawało. Dany pozostaje niewzruszona i mówi, że ciężka bitwa byłaby dobrym treningiem dla jej Nieskalanych. Poseł próbuje ją wtedy przekupić, oferując jej złoto i statki potrzebne do przetransportowania jej wojsk do Westeros. W zamian matka smoków musiałaby zostawić Yunkai w spokoju . W odpowiedzi Daenerys składa kontrpropozycję – oszczędzi życie Razdala i innych Mądrych Panów, jeśli wszyscy niewolnicy (mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci) w mieście zostaną uwolnieni oraz dostaną godziwe wynagrodzenie za wszystkie lata służby w postaci jedzenia, odzieży i mienia. Grozi, że nie okaże litości, jeśli jej propozycja zostanie odrzucona. Razdal czuje się obrażony tymi żądaniami i grozi matce smoków, że użyje „potężnych przyjaciół” Yunkai, aby ją zniszczyć. mały|Daenerys spotyka się z [[Razdal mo Eraz|Razdalem mo Erazem pod Yunkai.]] Postępowanie Razdala prowokuje smoki Daenerys do agresywnego zachowania. Kiedy poseł twierdzi, że zagaarantowano mu bezpieczeństwo, Dany odpowiada, że smoki niczego mu nie obiecywały i zareagowały agresywne przez grożenie ich matce. Ze względu na nie, yunkijski poseł nie jest w stanie odzyskać skrzyni złota przyniesionej ze sobą. Po jego odejściu Daenerys nakazuje swoim rycerzom dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o „potężnych przyjaciołach” Yunkai przed zaatakowaniem miasta . W końcu odkrywają, że „potężni przyjaciele” Yunkai to Drudzy Synowie – zawodowa kompania najemnicza. Chociaż jest ich tylko 2 000, najemnicy są opancerzeni oraz posiadają wierzchowce, co mogłoby stanowić problem dla Nieskalanych. Daenerys nakazuje ser Barristanowi zorganizowanie spotkania z kapitanami Drugich Synów, mówiąc, że mężczyźni walczący za złoto „nie mogą sobie pozwolić na przegraną z kobietą”. Dany widzi się z kapitanami Mero, Braavosem zwanym Bękartem Tytana, i Prendahlem na Gheznem, Ghiscarczykiem, a także z podwładnym tego drugiego – Daario Naharisem. Mero obraża matkę smoków, porównując ją do dziwki oraz dotykając Missandei w niewłaściwy sposób. Bękart Tytana i Prendahl odmawiają oferty sojuszu zaproponowanej przez Daenerys, zaznaczając, iż nie otrzymają wynagrodzenia, dopóki ta nie odzyska Żelaznego Tronu. Khaleesi odpowiada na to, że jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu nie miała armii, a rok wcześniej – smoków. Daje im dwa dni na podjęcie decyzji i odprawia ich z beczką wina. Po odejściu dowódców Drugich Synów, Dany instruuje Barristana, by zabił Mero, gdyby musieli walczyć przeciwko kompanii najemniczej. Stary rycerz odpowiada, że chętnie by to zrobił. Później tej nocy, Daenerys bierze kąpieli i jest zaskoczona faktem, iż Missandei zna 19 języków. mały|Daenerys przyjmuje usługi Daario Naharisa. Missandei odpowiada, że nie powinno to dziwić skoro Dany w rok udało się opanować język Dothraków w zdolnym do zrozumienia stopniu. Khaleesi jest poirytowana sugestią, że mówi dothrackim jedynie w zrozumiałym stopniu i przechodzi na ten język tylko po to, aby otrzymać od swojej tłumaczki pouczenie. Nagle do namiotu wchodzi jeden z Nieskalanych i przykłada nóż do gardła Missandei, doradzając kobietom, aby nie krzyczały. Zdejmuje hełm, ujawniając się jako Daario. Mówi, że jego kapitanowie chcą zabić matkę smoków, ale on się z nimi nie zgodził. Zamiast tego ściął im głowy, pokazując je po chwili Daenerys. Chwilę po tym składa jej przysięgę wierności. W ten sposób Dany zyskuje kolejnego sprzymierzeńca w swym podboju . Nowy kapitan Naharis sugeruje zaatakowanie Yunkai przez słabo bronioną tylną bramę. Plan zakłada infiltrację miasta i otworzenie bram głównym siłom. Kiedy ser Jorah jest sceptyczny wobec tej propozycji, Dany i Szary Robak są skłonni zaufać najemnikowi. Podczas narady wojennej Daario próbuje z nią flirtować. Kiedy bitwa się rozpoczyna, ser Barristan pozostaje przt Daenerys, spełniając obowiązek jej gwardzisty. Tej nocy Jorah, Daario i Szary Robak przenikają do miasta, pokonując strażników strzegących bramy i murów. W ciągu kilku godzin Yunkai zostaje zdobyte . [[Plik:Dany_Mother_Mhysa.png|mały|Yunkijscy wyzwoleńcy czcą Dany jako mhysę.]] Następnego ranka Dany zwraca się do niewolników z Yunkai przy pomocy Missandei jako tłumaczki. Podczas przemowy matka smoków mówi do wyzwoleńców, że sięgnięcie po swoją wolność to ich własny wybór. W rezultacie dawni niewolnicy zaczynają nazywać Daenerys „mhysą”, co w języku ghiscarskim oznacza „matkę”. Dany miesza się z wyzwoleńcami, którzy uważają ją za „przebłysk nadziei” w coraz mroczniejszym świecie . Sezon 4 Daenerys siada niedaleko morza z trzema swoimi smokami, z których każdy osiągnął już rozmiary małego konia. Głaszcze ona głowę Drogona, a gdy Rhaegal i Viserion walczą o martwe jagnię, czarny smok dołącza się. Kiedy Dany próbuje go bez wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia uspokoić, Drogon ryczy na nią z sykiem, ostrzegając, aby mu nie przeszkadzała. Odchodzi, szukając celu do zabicia, warcząc wcześniej ostrzegawczo w stronę matki. Ten akt, pokazujący, iż jej własne dzieci mogą jej grozić, i że traci ona zdolność do ich kontroli, widocznie wstrząsa Daenerys . mały|Dany i Drogon. Matka smoków wraca do swojej armii Nieskalanych, aby wznowić marsz w stronę Meereen. Zauważa, że Szary Robak i Daario Naharis są nieobecni wyrusza, aby ich odnaleźć, dowiedziawszy się, iż „grają”. Najemnik wyjaśnia, że decydują, który z nich będzie jej towarzyszył w straży bocznej. Dany decyduje, iż ten zaszczyt spotka ser Joraha i ser Barristana, ponieważ oni nie kazali jej czekać na siebie przez cały ranek. Nakazuje dwóm mężczyznom jechać w straży tylnej. Dodaje również, że ostatni trzymający miecz powinien znaleźć sobie nową królową, za którą będzie walczył . W drodze do Meereen Daenerys rozmawia z Missandei, która mówi swojej królowej, iż obawa przed jej przybyciem będzie mądra ze strony mieszkańców miasta. Na klifie spotyka je Daario, który wręcza matce smoków kwiaty. Naharis zaznacza, iż musi ona znać ziemię, którą włada . Maszerująca armia zatrzymuje się, a Daenerys wychodzi przed nią, odkrywając ukrzyżowane niewolnicze dziecko. Jest ono martwe, jego dłoń wskazuje w stronę Meeereen. Ser Jorah mówi Dany, że do każdego słupa milowego na drodze do ostatniego z wielkich miast Zatoki Niewolniczej przybito jednego niewolnika, co daje w sumie 163 ofiary. Ser Barristan proponuje, aby jeźdźcy wyprzedzili armię i pogrzebali ich, ale matka smoków się na to nie zgadza, każąc pochować wszystkich i zdjąć im niewolnicze obroże dopiero wtedy, kiedy spojrzy w twarz każdego z nich . mały|Daario Naharis zgłasza się na czempiona Daenerys. Daenerys i jej armia w końcu docierają do Meereen, rozpoczynając jego oblężenie. Miasto wysyła przeciwko niej swojego bohatera, który rzuca jej wyzwanie, aby wybrała czempiona, który będzie z nim walczył w jej imieniu. Na ochotnika zgłasza się Daario Naharis. Kiedy najemnik szybko rozprawia się z przeciwnikiem, Dany przemawia do niewolników zebranych na murach miasta, a następnie katapultuje za mury Meereen skrzynie z obrożami niewolników, których wyzwoliła, demonstrując tym samym swoje poprzednie sukcesy. Gdy niewolnicy przyglądają się zniszczonym obrożom, Wielcy Panowie zaczynają odczuwać uzasadniony strach przed matką smoków . Dany wysyła swoich Nieskalanych, pod dowództwem Szarego Robaka, aby zakradli się do miasta i wywołali w nim bunt niewolników. Plan się powodzi, niewolnicy powstają przeciwko swym panom, zabijając wielu z nich, i otwierają bramy Daenerys. Wjeżdża triumfalnie do miasta jako wyzwolicielka, a wyzwoleńcy świętują jej przybycie, okrzykując ją mhysą i rzucając pod jej stopy swoje niewolnicze obroże. Matka smoków nakazuje ukrzyżować 163 Wielkich Panów na wzór tego, co zrobili oni z niewolniczymi dziećmi, i pomimo rady ser Barristana, aby odpowiedzieć na niesprawiedliwość miłosierdziem, twierdzi, iż „odpowiada na niesprawiedliwość sprawiedliwością”. Wielka Harpia na szczycie Wielkiej Piramidy zostaje pokryta olbrzymim sztandarem z trójgłowym smokiem rodu Targaryen, podczas gdy Daenerys spogląda z jej tarasu na nowo wyzwolone miasto . mały|Daenerys decyduje się na zostanie i rządzenie w Meereen. Podczas spotkania ze swoimi doradcami i dowódcami w Wielkiej Piramidzie, Daenerys zostaje poinformowana przez Daario o zdobyciu przez Drugich Synów 93 statków stanowiących flotę Meereen. Chociaż nie nakazywała Naharisowi tego zrobić, pyta, czy to wystarczająco dużo, aby przetransportować jej armię do Królewskiej Przystani. Jorah przypomina, że nawet jeśli uda jej się zdobyć stolicę, nie będzie w stanie kontrolować całych Siedmiu Królestw. Wygnany rycerz mówi także, iż Mądrzy Panowie odzyskali władzę w Yunkai i przywrócili tam niewolnictwo, poprzysięgając zemstę na Dany. Natomiast w Astaporze, rada rządząca miastem ustanowiona przez Daenerys, została obalona przez rzeźnika imieniem Cleon, każącego się tytułować „Jego Cesarską Mością”. Królowa nakazuje wyjść z komnaty wszystkim poza Jorahem. Kwestionuje swoje zdolności do władania Siedmioma Królestwami, skoro nie potrafi nawet zapanować nad trzema miastami Zatoki Niewolniczej. Ze względu na to postanawia pozostać w Meereen, aby nabrać większego doświadczenia i wprawy w tym, co robią królowe – w rządzeniu . Daenerys wyznacza czas na audiencje, aby wysłuchać próśb od swoich nowych poddanych. Wśród pierwszych osób znajduje się koziarz, którego całe stado zostało pożarte przez jej smoki – królowa nakazuje wypłacić mu jego trzykrotną wartość. Następny jest Hizdahr zo Loraq, który prosi o możliwość pochowania swojego ojca, który był jednym ze 163 Wielkich panów ukrzyżowanych na rozkaz matki smoków. Dany zgadza się na pochówek po dowiedzeniu się, że starszy zo Loraq sprzeciwiał się ukrzyżowaniu niewolników. Missandei informuje ją, że na audiencję czeka dziś jeszcze 200 osób . Kilka tygodni później Daenerys zostaje odwiedzona w swoich prywatnych komnatach przez Daario, co widocznie ją irytuje. Dowódca najemników próbuje dać jej kwiaty, ale królowa chce wiedzieć, czego chce naprawdę. Naharis prosi ją o o możliwość wykorzystania jednego ze swoich dwóch talentów – tego do zabijania mężczyzn lub do kochania kobiet. Dany odpowiada, że Drudzy Synowie są wyznaczeni do patrolowania ulic Meereen, natomiast w mieście jest mnóstwo kobiet, które mogą go zainteresować. mały|Daenerys i Daario w jej komnatach w Meereen. Daario mówi, że zajęcie policjanta go nie interesuje, a jedyna kobieta, której pragnie, nie jest nim zainteresowana. Pomimo tego potwierdza swoją lojalność i obiecuje, że będzie patrolował ulice miasta, jeśli właśnie tego zechce królowa, prosi tylko, aby czasami pozwalała mu robić to, w czym jest naprawdę dobry. W odpowiedzi Daenerys nakazuje mu rozebrać się . Następnego ranka, kiedy Daario wychodzi, przychodzi Jorah, zauważając, że jest wcześniej niż większość, ale później niż ktoś inny. Dany nie zwraca zbyt dużej uwagi na jego dezaprobatę i mówi mu, że wysyła Drugich Synów w celu odzyskania Yunkai. Aby upewnić się, że w mieście nigdy więcej nie pojawi się znów niewolnictwo, Daario ma rozkaz zabicia wszystkich Mądrych Panów. Jorah prostestuje, ostrzegając ją, że dobro i zło istnieje po obu stronach każdego konfliktu, a także przypomina jej, iż nie doradzałby jej teraz, gdyby Eddard Stark zrobiłby z nim to samo, co Daenerys zamierza teraz uczynić Mądrym Panom. mały|Daenerys skazuje Joraha na banicję. Po przemyśleniu tego, Dany nakazuje Jorahowi przekazać Daario zmienione rozkazy – Naharis ma zabrać ze sobą ambasadora w postaci Hizdahra, mającego dać Mądrym Panom wybór – żyć w jej nowym świecie lub umrzeć w swoim starym. Kiedy rycerz odchodzi, królowa każe poinformować Daario, że to Jorah zmienił jej zdanie . Daenerys jest w swoich komnatach z Missandei. Rozmawiają o Szarym Robaku, który w dziwny sposób patrzył na tłumaczkę, kiedy ta kąpała się nago w strumieniu. Dany pyta, czy Missandei sądzi, iż dowódca Nieskalanych ją szpiegował. Mówi, że nie, a królowa wspomina o tym, iż Dothrakowie nie mają tabu dotyczących nagości i miłości w miejscach publicznych. Oczywiście Missandei nie jest Dothraczką, ale mówi, że to nie ma znaczenia, gdyż Szary Robak na pewno nie jest nią zainteresowany – żaden Nieskalany nie pożąda przecież kobiet. Dodaje również, że było to interesujące i zaskakujące. Matka smoków pyta, czy kiedy niewolnik jest kastrowany, Dobrzy Panowie usuwają „wszystko” – zarówno „filar”, jak i „kamienie”. Tłumaczka odpowiada, że tego nie wie, Dany pyta ją, czy kiedykolwiek się nad tym zastanawiała. Missandei potwierdza, iż tak. Później ser Barristan dowiaduje się, że ser Jorah szpiegował Daenerys dla króla Roberta . Jorah wchodzi do sali tronowej w Wielkiej Piramidzie. Przy licznych obecnych, wściekła Dany żąda od niego wyjaśnień, na co ten odpowiada, że jest to spisek Tywina Lannistera, mający na celu ich skłócić. Matka smoków odpowiada, że rycerz został ułaskawiony w roku, w którym się poznali. Zapytany, czy dokument jest fałszywy, Mormont zaprzecza. Wkrótce przyznaje się do udzielania Varysowi informacji o jej działaniach w Essos. Daenerys wściekle stwierdza, że informując małą radę o jej ciąży, prawie doprowadziło do jej śmierci przez wypicie zatrutego wina. Jorah protestuje, przypominając, iż do tego nie dopuścił, ale królowa odpowiada, że tylko dlatego, iż o tym wiedział. Rycerz błaga o przebaczenie, ale Dany odmawia mu, mówiąc, że zdradził ją, sprzedając informacje na jej temat człowiekowi odpowiedzialnemu za śmierć jej rodziny. Oszczędza jednak jego życie, dając mu jeden dzień na opuszczenie miasta. Ostrzega go, że jeżeli tu wróci, jego głowa zostanie wrzucona do Zatoki Niewolniczej. Mormont jest widziany ostatnio w momencie, kiedy wyjeżdża z Meereen na koniu . Jakiś czas później Daenerys znów przyjmuje audiencje w swojej sali tronowej. Do tronu przybywa stary mężczyzna imieniem Fennesz. Tłumaczy, że nie był niewolnikiem trudzącym się pracą fizyczną, ale dobrze wykształconym nauczycielem, sługą mistrza Mighdala, który zatrudnił go w celu edukacji swoich dzieci . mały|Daenerys w Wielkiej Piramidzie Meereen. Mówi Dany, że siedmioletnia córka Migdhala, Calla, podziwia ją, dowiedziawszy się o historii rodu Targaryen z lekcji Fennesza. Jako sługa Mighdala, Fennesz był dobrze traktowany, a nawet szanowany w gospodarstwie domowym, ale kiedy Daenerys nakazała wyzwolić siłą wszystkich niewolników w mieście, nie rozumiała komplikacji, jakie mogą wyniknąć ze sprawowania opieki nad tyloma osobami. Początkowo po przejęciu miasta przez matkę smoków, Fennesz wciąż przebywał w domu Mighdala. Dzieci dawnego pana błagały go, aby został, ale Fennesz i Mighdal uzgodnili, że musi odejść, co zmusiło niedawnego niewolnika do zostania bezdomnym. Daenerys upiera się, że założyła dla bezdomnych mesy, aby móc ich wyżywić oraz baraki, służące im jako schronienie. Fennesz odpowiada, iż odwiedził te miejsca, ale nie czuł się tam bezpiecznie – młodzi napierali na starych, nękając ich i okradając. Dany zapewnia, iż jej Nieskalani zaprowadzą tam porządek, ale Fennesz wskazuje, że nawet jeśli będą w stanie zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo fizycznie, jest on pozbawiony środków do życia i pracę, a jest za stary, aby zaczynać od nowa. Dlatego przybył do Daenerys, aby błagać ją o ponowne sprzedanie go Mighdalowi. Królową szokuje wiadomość, że chce on z własnej woli znów stać się niewolnikiem, ponieważ jako wolny człowiek miałby prawo posiadania czegokolwiek. Błaga ją, aby młodzi, potrafiący się przystosować, radowali się jej „nowym światem”, ale dla tych, którzy są za starzy, by się zmienić, powoduje to tylko strach i nędzę. Mówi, że nie jest sam – wielu suplikantów czeka z podobnymi prośbami. Zakłopotana Dany odpowiada, iż nie wyzwoliła niewolników z Meereen jedynie w celu przewodzenia niesprawiedliwości, którą sama chciała zniszczyć – zaskakująco ustępuje i przyznaje, iż wolność oznacza także dokonywanie własnych wyborów. W związku z tym pozwala Fenneszowi na zawarcie z Mighdalem umowy nie trwającej dłużej niż rok. Jest jej niezmiernie wdzięczny, po czym wychodzi . Nastepnym suplikantem jest pasterz niosący w ramionach tobołek. Nieśmiało podchodzi i stwierdza, że nie potrafi mówić we wspólnej mowie, prosząc Missandei o tłumaczenie. Zrozpaczony mówi Daenerys, że przybył „skrzydlaty cień”, kładąc tobołek na ziemi i otwierając go, odsłaniając jego zawartość – zwęglone kości ludzkiego dziecka. Największy smok Dany – czarny jak smoła Drogon – spalił trzyletnią córkę pasterza imieniem Zalla, a to jedyne co z niej zostało. mały|Załzawiona Daenerys zamyka Rhaegala i Viseriona w katakumbach. Przerażona królowa odbywa prywatną rozmowę z Missandei oraz Szarym Robakiem., aby ustalić, jak poradzić sobie z rosnącym zagrożeniem, jakie smoki stwarzają dla mieszkańców Meereen. Szary Robak mówi, że Drogona widziano ostatnio trzy dni wcześniej nad Czarnymi Klifami, ale obecnie nie można go odnaleźć. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może już kontrolować swoich smoków, Dany każe swoim doradcom udać się wraz z nią do miejskich katakumb. Sprowadza tam później dwa swoje smoki, Rhaegala i Viseriona, które rozpraszają martwe owce. Kiedy smoki są zajęte jedzeniem, Daenerys osobiście zakłada na ich szyje ciężkie, żelazne obroże, zabezpieczone wielkimi łańcuchami. Robiąc to płacze, ponieważ symbolicznie czyni ze swoich pozostałych „dzieci” niewolników zakutych w łańcuchy. Dany bez słowa opuszcza podziemia, zamykając za sobą wielkie kamienne drzwi, podczas gdy smoki zaczynają być zakłopotane i żałośnie ją wzywają, a następnie próbują za nią podążyć, ale uświadamiają sobie po chwili, że są przykute łańcuchem . Sezon 5 Po usunięciu Wielkiej Harpii ze szczytu Wielkiej Piramidy i późniejszym morderstwie Białego Szczura dokonanym przez Synów Harpii, Daenerys jest wściekła. Nakazuje pochować go z pełną czcią w Świątyni Gracji jako oświadczenie dla Synów Harpii oraz rozkazując Nieskalanym patrolowanie ulic Meereen. Otrzymuje później od Hizdahra zo Loraqa raport dotyczący sytuacji w Yunkai. Dany jest zadowolona, że Mądrzy Panowie mają podzielić się władzą z wyzwoleńcami, ale wciąż nie zgadza się na ponowne otwarcie aren. Tej nocy Daario próbuje ją do tego przekonać, wyjawiając jej, iż sam był kiedyś niewolnikiem, który wyzwolił się dzięki sławie zdobytej podczas walk na arenach. Umiejętności tam zdobyte doprowadziły go do Drugich Synów, a następnie do niej. Po dowiedzeniu się, iż Drogona nie widziano od wielu tygodni, Naharis zastanawia się nad możliwościami smoczej królowej bez smoków. W odpowiedzi, Daenerys udaje się do katakumb, w których uwięziła Rhaegala i Viseriona, aby ich odwiedzić. Ku jej przerażeniu, słysząc jej głos, smoki próbują ją zaatakować, co zmusza ją do ucieczki . mały|Daenerys zostaje odeskortowana przez Nieskalanych z dala od zamieszek. Dany prowadzi w Wielkiej Piramidzie spotkanie rady dotyczące losu członka Synów Harpii, którego znaleźli Daario i Szary Robak. Barristan twierdzi, że zasługuje on na sprawiedliwy proces, podczas gdy Mossador, wyzwolony meeereeński niewolnik, żąda jego natychmiastowej śmierci. Dany dziękuje swoim doradcom za radę i odprawia ich, ale stary rycerz prosi ją o prywatną rozmowę na temat jej ojca, Szalonego Króla. Daenerys początkowo drwi z Barristana za powtórzenie tego, co uważa za kłamstwa swoich wrogów. Rycerz przypomina jej jednak o swojej służbie w Gwardii Królewskiej Aerysa i zapewnia ją, że te słowa nie są łgarstwami jej wrogów. Opowiada królowej o tym, jak jej ojciec kazał podpalać całe miasta i zamki, mordował synów na oczach ich ojców oraz spalał ludzi dzikiem ogniem, śmiejąc się, gdy ci krzyczeli. Wszystko to doprowadziło do rebelii, której skutkiem była śmierć każdego Targaryena poza nią i Viserysem. Dany jest widocznie zaskoczona tym wszystkim, ale zapewnia Barristana, iż nie jest podobna do swego ojca. Rycerz się z tym zgadza, ale podkreśla, że Szalony Król karał swoich wrogów sprawiedliwością, która była słuszna w jego mniemaniu, za każdym razem sprawiając, iż czuł się potężnie i słusznie aż do samego końca. Daenerys obiecuje, że Syn Harpii nie zostanie poddany egzekucji bez sprawiedliwego procesu. Mossador sprzeciwia się jednak rozkazowi królowej i osobiście morduje więźnia. Wściekła matka smoków decyduje skazać wyzwoleńca na śmierć, twierdząc, że złamał prawo zabijając Syna Harpii. W celu zobaczenia egzekucji zbiera się tłum. Dany mówi im, że kiedy podbiła Meereen, obiecała wolność i sprawiedliwość, ale jedno nie może istnieć bez drugiego. Królowa zostaje odeskortowana przez Nieskalanych, kiedy pomiędzy wyzwoleńcami a Wielkimi Panami wybuchają zamieszki. Powraca do swojej piramidy, gdzie chce zostać sama. Wchodzi na balkon, gdzie znajduje Drogona. Daenerys jest szczęśliwa, widząc swojego smoka, i próbuje wyciągnąć do niego rękę, ale ten odlatuje. Królowa zostaje pozostawiona ze złamanym sercem, widząc oddalającego się coraz bardziej Drogona . mały|Dany rozmawia z ser Barristanem o Rhaegarze. Matka smoków spogląda na ulice Meereen ze swoich komnat na szczycie Wielkiej Piramidy. Po chwili przybywa do niej ser Barristan, który opowiada jej historię o tym, jak wraz z Rhaegarem opuszczali Czerwoną Twierdzę w Królewskiej Przystani, aby spotykać się z prostaczkami na ulicach stolicy. Dany poznaje prawdę, iż jej najstarszy brat nie kochał zabijania, jak powiedział zabijania, ale zamiast tego uwielbiał śpiewać, w czym był świetny. Stary rycerz mówi jej wkrótce, że on i Rhaegar wydali kiedyś pieniądze, które książę zarobił jako minstrel, aby bardzo się upić, na co Daenerys zareagowała śmiechem. Po chwili przybywa Daario, który mówi królowej, że w sali tronowej oczekuje na nią Hizdahr. Dany daje Barristanowi wolny dzień. W sali tronowej spotyka się z kolejną prośbą Hizdahra dotyczącą ponownego otwarcia aren, ale znów odmawia. Zo Loraq racjonalnie stwierdza, iż zapewnią one wspaniały spektakl, zadowalając zarówno Wielkich Panów, jak i wyzwoleńców, oraz są jedną z niewielu rzeczy mogących połączyć miasto. Matka smoków tym razem nu nie przerywa, wsłuchując się w jego propozycję . Daenerys jest wstrząśnięta, kiedy dowiaduje się o śmierci Barristana z rąk Synów Harpii, tracąc jednego ze swoich najbardziej zaufanych i oddanych doradców, rozpacza nad jego trupem w sali tronowej. Zgodnie z sugestią Daario, Dany decyduje się na aresztowanie głów wielkich rodów Meereen, w tym Hizdahra zo Loraqa. Zabiera ośmiu z nich do katakumb, w których znajdują się Rhaegal i Viserion i zmusza ich do zbliżenia się do smoków, aż w końcu jeden z nich zostaje spalony żywcem, a następnie rozszarpany. Wciągnięta w dysputę królowej pomiędzy miłosierdziem a zemstą, Missandei radzi jej, aby zaufała decyzji, którą widzi sama. Postępując zgodnie z tą radą, postanawia odwiedzić Hizdahra w jego celi, przyznając się do swojego błędu polegającego na odmowie ponownego otwarcia aren. Aby związać się z meereeńską szlachtą, Daenerys decyduje się na poślubienie zo Loraqa, dając jednak jasno do zrozumienia, że to ona będzie rządzić . mały|Dany obserwuje wojowników trenujących przed walką na Arenie Daznaka. Będąc później w łóżku z Daario, Dany zapewnia go, iż jej małżeństwo z Hizdahrem ma czysto polityczny charakter, ma na celu zachowanie w mieście pokoju. Naharis okazuje zazdrość, pytając czy Daenerys nie wolałaby zamiast tego wyjść za niego, lecz królowa, która bardzo by tego chciała, zmuszona jest mu odmówić. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, matka smoków i Hizdahr pojawiają się na jednej z aren, aby obejrzeć walki, aczkolwiek Dany jest widocznie zniesmaczona widokiem brutalnej rzezi i chce odejść, ale zostaje przekonana do zostania przez zo Loraqa. Podczas ich kłótni, do walki wkracza nowy wojownik, który kolejno pokonuje następnych przeciwników, nie raniąc ich jednak śmiertelnie, co intryguje Daenerys. Po skończonej walce ujawnia się on jako Jorah, aczkolwiek Dany, która wciąż nie jest w stanie mu wybaczyć, nakazuje zabrać go sprzed jej oczu. Rycerz wykrzykuje jednak, że ma dla niej prezent. Kompan Joraha wkracza na arenę i przedstawia się jej jako Tyrion Lannister . mały|Daenerys pyta Tyriona Lannistera o zostanie jej doradcą. Daenerys przyjmuje zarówno Joraha, jak i Tyriona we wnętrzu Wielkiej Piramidy. Królowa ma pewne wątpliwości co do tożsamości karła, pozwala mu jednak spróbować odciągnąć ją od skazania Joraha na śmierć. Zgodnie z radą Lannistera, oszczędza życie Mormonta i ponownie skazuje go na ponowne wygnanie z Meereen. Później, pijąc wino, Dany i Tyrion rozmawiają na temat swoich rodzin i przeszłości. Królowa wciąż zastanawia się nad dokonaniem egzekucji karła, głównie w celu zemsty na Lannisterach ze względu na zdradzenie jej rodu, ale ostatecznie nie podejmuje tej decyzji, widząc obojętność Tyriona wobec śmierci. Krasnal ostrzega ją, że szlacheckie rodziny Westeros są zbyt zajęte wojną bądź wyczerpane, aby wesprzeć ją w ewentualnym odzyskaniu Żelaznego Tronu, sugerując jej konsolidację swoich sił w Meereen i stworzenie nowego królestwa. Daenerys odpowiada, że pozostanie w Zatoce Niewolniczej tak długo, aby ustabilizować sytuację i porównuje następnie grę o tron w Westeros do obracającego się koła, z wielkimi rodami jako szprychami. Tyrion odrzuca jej idealizm, zauważając, że inni próbowali zatrzymać już koło, ale Dany stanowczo odpowiada, że nie chce zatrzymywać koła, tylko je zniszczyć. Następnie informuje Lannistera, że przyjmie go na doradcę, ale konfiskuje jego wino – potrzebuje go komunikującego pełnymi zdaniami . mały|Daenerys wskakuje na Drogona. Królowa wraz z Tyrionem, Missandei, Hizdahrem i Daario siedzi w królewskiej loży Areny Daznaka, kiedy Jorah składa jej tradycyjną dedykację i obiecuje, że będzie ostatnim pozostałym przy życiu wojownikiem. Nagle rycerz rzuca włócznią w stronę loży – trafiając w członka Synów Harpii skradającego się za Daario. Po chwili na każdym poziomie areny pojawiają się Synowie Harpii, którzy mordują kolaborujących panów i wyzwoleńców – zabity zostaje także Hizdahr. Jorah i Daario ewakuują Daenerys, podczas gdy Tyrion ratuje Missandei. Odnajdując zablokowane wyjścia, grupa staje na środku areny wraz z pozostałymi przy życiu obrońcami w postaci Nieskalanych. Widząc, że są beznadziejnie przeważeni liczebnie przez przeciwników, matka smoków chwyta za dłoń Missandei i zamyka oczy, będąc gotową stawić czoła śmierci. W tym momencie powietrze przeszywa smoczy ryk, a na arenę zstępuję Drogon, wylatując z gigantycznego płomienia. Wielu Synów Harpii rozprasza się z przerażenia, widząc, jak smok gryzie i pali żywcem najbliżej znajdujących się przeciwników. Ghiscarczycy zaczynają rzucać w Drogona włóczniami, które Dany próbuje pospiesznie usunąć z jego ciała. Starając się zabrać smoka spoza pola rażenia Aynów Harpii, Daenerys wsiada na jego grzbiet i każe mu lecieć („Valad”), stając się pierwszym targaryeńskim smoczym jeźdźcem od ponad stulecia. Podczas tego zmaieszania Synowie Harpii wycofują się, a Daario, Jorah, Missandei i Tyrion patrzą z osłupieniem jak Drogon, z Daenerys na grzbiecie, odlatuje . mały|''Khalasar'' otacza Daenerys. Dany trafia na wzgórze pośród morza zielonej trawy. Drogon wciąż regeneruje swoje rany i nie jest zainteresowany powrotem do lotu. Nie wyraża również chęci w odnalezieniu jakiegoś pożywienia. Daenerys się od niego oddala, aby znaleźć coś dla siebie, ale zostaje zszokowana, kiedy w jej stronę nadjeżdża trzech dothrackich jeźdźców krwi. W ciągu kilku minut otacza ją cały khalasar. Rozumiejąc, co może się stać, szybko zdejmuje z palca pierścień i upuszcza go na ziemię, zostawiając po sobie ślad . Sezon 6 Teraz, będąc uwięzioną przez khalasar, Daenerys zostaje przedstawiona jego przywódcy, khala Moro, znosząc uwagi Dothraków na swój wygląd. Żony Moro z zazdrości sugerują zabicie Dany, ale on wielokrotnie je ignoruje. Daenerys ujawnia swoją tożsamość, ale khal śmieje się z jej tytułów, stwierdzając, że jest niczym więcej niż tylko jego seksualną niewolnicą. Królowa sprzeciwia się, wyjawiając, że jest wdową po khalu Drogo. Ponieważ khal nie może spać z owdowiałą khaleesi, Moro zmienia swoje nastawienie, uwalnia ją i obiecuje, że nikt jej nie dotknie. Wdzięczna Dany obiecuje, że zostanie nagrodzony dużą liczbą koni, jeżeli odeskortuje ją do Meereen, ale khal informuje ją, iż zostanie zaprowadzona do świątyni dosh khaleen w Vaes Dothrak, domu dla owdowiałych khaleesi . mały|Dany uwięziona przez Dothraków. Daenerys ostatecznie powraca do Vaes Dothrak i przybywa do świątyni dosh khaleen. W środku inne owdowiałe khaleesi rozdzierają jej ubrania oraz odbierają biżuterię, dając jej tradycyjny dothracki strój. Próbuje je zastraszyć swoim imieniem i tytułami, ale ich przywódczyni wyjawia jej, że wszystkie wierzyły, iż podbiją świat u boku swojego męża – podobnie jak Dany z Drogo – dopóki nie zostali zabici. Królowa zostaje następnie poinformowana, że złamała prawo, nie przyłączając się do dosh khaleen od razu po śmierci Drogo, a jej los wkrótce rozstrzygną khalowie podczas khalar vezhven . Najwyższa kapłanka dosh khaleen przedstawia Daenerys innym owdowiałym khaleesi, niektóre z nich gardzą nią ze względu na fakt, iż Dany nie jest Dorhraczką. Królowa zaprzyjaźnia się z młodą członkinią dosh khaleen o imieniu Ornela, Lhazarence porwanej ze swojej wioski w wieku 12 lat. Najwyższa kapłanka pozwala wyjść matce smoków na zewnątrz w towarzystwie Orneli. Spotykają tam Joraha Mormonta i Daario Naharisa, którzy przybyli do Vaes Dothrak, aby ją uratować. Mówi im, aby anulowali swój plan ratunkowy i proponuje swój własny. Podczas khalar vezhven Daenerys mówi zebranym tam khalom, że żaden z nich nie jest godny władania Dothrakami. Matka smoków deklaruje, że sama ich poprowadzi. Po chwili Moro i pozostali zebrani wodzowie wybuchają śmiechem. Dany przypomina im, iż w tej samej świątyni, w której teraz oni wszyscy siedzą, jej mąż przysiągł, że poprowadzi swoją armię przez wąskie morze, aby odzyskać dla swojej khaleesi należny jej Żelazny Tron. Zwraca też uwagę, że wszyscy khalowie jedynie atakują i plądrują wsie, zamiast dokonać jakiegokolwiek znaczącego podboju. Oburzony jej bezczelnością Moro oświadcza, że zostanie zgwałcona przez każdego khala, następnie przez ich braci krwi, a potem, jeśli jeszcze będzie żyć, przez ich konie. [[Plik:Daenerys Book of the Stranger.jpg|mały|Daenerys spogląda na kłaniający się khalasar i dosh khaleen.]] Szeroki uśmiech Daenerys pogłębia jego groźby, na co ona odpowiada, że zebrani w tym budynku nie będą musieli za nią podążać, ponieważ tu zginą. Przewraca na ziemię koksowniki w środku świątyni, pogrążając całą budowlę w płomieniach. Khalowie desperacko próbują uciec przed szybko rozprzestrzeniającym się ogniem, tylko po to, aby odkryć, że wszystkie wejścia są zablokowane od zewnątrz. Moro próbuje skonfrontować się z Dany, ale ona przewraca w jego stronę ostatni koksownik, kończąc w męczarniach jego żywot. Gdy płomienie otaczają całą świątynie, wokół niej w zamieszaniu zbierają się dosh khaleen i khalasary. W końcu drzwi opadają, pojawia się w nich Daenerys, naga i niespalona. Większość zebranych natychmiastowo klęka, w tym najwyższa kapłanka i reszta dosh khaleen. Jorah i Daario przechodzą na przód tłumu, klękając jako ostatni . Następnego dnia Dany formalnie dziękuje Jorahowi za ocalenie jej życia, ale jest zszokowana, kiedy dowiaduje się, że rycerz jest chory na szarą łuszczycę, czując się odpowiedzialną za jego stan. Po tym, jak Mormont wyznaje jej swoją miłość i przygotowuje się do odejścia, królowa mówi mu, aby odnalazł lekarstwo na swoją chorobę – będzie go potrzebowała, kiedy już zasiądzie na Żelaznym Tronie . mały|Dany omawia z Daario plan przerwania oblężenia Meereen. W drodze powrotnej do Meereen, matka smoków zatrzymuje się, aby przedstawić swój plan po powrocie do miasta Daario, ponieważ Naharis wierzy w nią najmocniej. Rozmowa kończy się, gdy królowa wyczuwa coś w oddali i odjeżdża, aby to zbadać. Po chwili wraca na grzbiecie w pełni zdrowego Drogona, ogłaszając cały khalasar swoimi braćmi krwi. Następnie przysięga, że poprowadzi ich do podboju Westeros . Kiedy Meereen jest oblegane przez flotę handlarzy niewolników, Daenerys powraca do miasta, przybywając na Drogonie na balkon Wielkiej Piramidy . mały|Dany na Drogonie podczas niszczenia statków wrogów. Następnego dnia Dany i Tyrion omawiają plan poradzenia sobie z flotą blokującą Meereen. Królowa początkowo ma zamiar zrównać miasta przeciwników z ziemią, ale Lannister prosi o dyplomatyczne rozwiązanie, błagając ją, aby nie stała się podobna do swojego ojca. Daenerys i jej świta następnie spotykają się z handlarzami niewolników – Razdalem mo Erazem, Belicho Paenymionem i Yezzanem zo Qaggazem; reprezentującymi kolejno Yunkai, Volantis oraz Astapor. Handlarze niewolników omawiają warunki kapitulacji, ogłaszając, że pozwolą Daenerys i Tyrionowi opuścić miasto, podczas gdy Missandei i Nieskalani zostaną ponownie sprzedani jako niewolnicy, a smoki zostaną zabite. Królowa odrzuca ich warunki, informując, że nie spotykają się, aby omawiać jej warunki poddania się, tylko ich. Handlarze niewolników są zdezorientowani pewnością Dany, dopóki obok niej nie pojawia się Drogon. Wsiada na grzbiet smoka i odlatują, podczas gdy z katakumb Wielkiej Piramidy wydostają się Rhaegal i Viserion – wszystkie trzy smoki nareszcie się jednoczą. Matka smoków rozkazuje im spalić wrogie statki. Tymczasem, Szary Robak zabija Razdala i Belicho, ale oszczędza Yezzana, aby jako naoczny świadek mógł szerzyć informacje o jej potędze. Daario prowadzi khalasar, aby pokonać Synów Harpii, kończąc tym samym zagrożenie ze strony handlarzy niewolników i ich sprzymierzeńców. mały|Dany i Yara zawiązują sojusz. Później Daenerys i Tyrion spotykają się z żelaznymi ludźmi – Yarą i Theonem Greyjoyami. Yara oferuje Dany 100 statków, jeśli w zamian pomoże im pokonać ich wuja Eurona i uzna niepodległość Żelaznych Wysp. Królowa zgadza się, ale żąda od żelaznych ludzi zaprzestania wszelkich ataków na kontynent. Yara jest do tego sceptycznie nastawiona, ale matka smoków mówi jej, iż ich ojcowie opuścili świat gorszy, niż zastali, ale one zamierzają postąpić odwrotnie. Yara ostatecznie niechętnie się zgadza, a obie królowe zawierają pakt . Daario informuje Daenerys, że flota jest prawie gotowa. Bardzo chce zobaczyć, co Dothrakowie będą robić na otwartym morzu. Dany mówi mu, że nie dołączy do nich – co Naharis interpretuje jako wiadomość, że powierzone zostanie mu zadanie uderzenia na Casterly Rock i odcięcia w ten sposób ucieczki Lannisterów. Królowa wyjaśnia mu jednak, że ma on pozostać w Meereen z Drugimi Synami, aby utrzymać pokój, dopóki miasto samo nie wybierze swojego władcy. Co więcej, nie może zabrać ze sobą do Westeros kochanka, ponieważ możliwość małżeństwa jest wciąż jej najlepszym atutem przy rozważaniu nowych sojuszy. Daario błaga ją, aby zabrał go ze sobą, ponieważ królowie mają swoje kochanki, a królowe wcale nie muszą im ustępować, ale Daenerys jest stanowcza. Naharis zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Tyrion przekonał ją do porzucenia go, ale przyznaje, że to dobry manewr polityczny. Ma wrażenie, że żadna kobieta nie zajmie u niego jej miejsca, ale Dany jest pewna, że będzie miał jeszcze wiele kochanek. Królowa zapewnia go, że pozostawi mu konkretne instrukcje, którymi będzie się kierował podczas zarządzania nowo przemianowaną Zatoką Smoków. mały|Daenerys płynie do Westeros na czele swojej armady. Kiedy Daario odchodzi, matka smoków udaje się na spotkanie z Tyrionem, który próbuje ją pocieszyć. Daenerys dziękuje mu, ale przyznaje, że nie jest niespokojna z powodu Naharisa – raczej przerażona tym, że była w stanie bez problemu odrzucić człowieka, który ją bezwarunkowo kocha. Tyrion zapewnia, że Daario nie był pierwszym człowiekiem, który pokochał Daenerys, i nie będzie ostatnim. Następnie Dany zmienia temat na rządzenie Meereen przez Lannistera podczas jej nieobecności. Mówi on wtedy, że porzucił wiarę w siebie i wszystko inne poza Daenerys. Poruszona matka smoków przypina Tyrionowi broszkę, którą kazała dla niego wykonać – symbol władzy namiestnik królowej. Karzeł klęka przed nią. Jakiś czas później Daenerys, odziana w czerń Targaryenów, stoi na pokładzie statku flagowego swojej floty z Tyrionem, Missandei i Varysem, podczas gdy nad ich głowami w stronę Westeros wraz z armadą udają się smoki . Sezon 7 mały|Daenerys powraca do swojego miejsca urodzenia. Daenerys powraca na Smoczą Skałę, pierwszy raz od czasu swoich narodzin, w towarzystwie Tyriona, Missandei, Varysa i Szarego Robaka. Nie marnuje czasu na zwiedzanie siedziby swoich przodków, usuwając przy wejściu jeden ze starych sztandarów Stannisa Baratheona. Po dokładnym zbadaniu Malowanego Stołu, królowa pyta swojego namiestnika, kiedy mogą rozpocząć swój podbój . Później, obserwując pogodę, członkowie jej rady komentują, w jaki sposób odnosi się do nocy narodzin Dany i burzy, która wtedy nadeszła. W przeciwieństwie do tego, w co wierzyła do tej pory, matka smoków stwierdza, że nie czuje się na Smoczej Skale jak w domu, ale Tyrion zapewnia ją, że nie będzie musiała tu pozostać przez długi czas. Następnie królowa zwraca uwagę na fakt, że Cersei kontroluje tylko część Westeros – według Varysa wynika to z faktu, że gardzi nią wielu możnych. Daenerys ostro przepytuje szpiega o jego prawdziwą lojalność, porównując jego pragnienia do przywrócenia Targaryenów na Żelaznym Tronie do pragnień Viserysa, stwierdzając również, że popierał ją jedynie wtedy, kiedy było mu to na rękę, a za jej bratem podążał aż do jego śmierci. Zastanawia się także, czemu zdradził jej ojca na rzecz Roberta, ten tłumaczy, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, zostałby stracony, a poza tym wolał być posłusznym sile Baratheona niż okrucieństwu Aerysa. (Varys nie wspomina, że Robert tuż przed swoją śmiercią odwołał rozkaz zamordowania Daenerys). Varys wyjawia wtedy, że jest prawdziwym przedstawicielem zwykłych ludzi, a jego lojalność wobec nich ostatecznie przeważa nad lojalnością wobec jakiegokolwiek monarchy, chociaż nadal uważa, iż Dany jest najbardziej wartościowa spośród nich wszystkich. Królowa następnie prosi, aby Varys złożył obietnicę, że doradzi jej, jeśli będzie postępowała źle, zamiast ją zdradzać. Następnie matka smoków zostaje odwiedzona przez Melisandre, która jest mile widziana ze względu na liczbę Czerwonych Kapłanów, którzy wspierali Daenerys w Meereen. Zostaje natychmiastowo ułaskawiona za służenie w przeszłości Stannisowi i mówi, że Dany może mieć coś wspólnego z proroctwem księcia, którego obiecano, ale kiedy królowa zwraca uwagę, że „nie była księciem” (powodując, że Melisandre dodaje, iż w języku, którego użyła, przepowiednia odnosi się do płci neutralnie), Melisandre przypuszcza później, że Dany ma w tym połowiczną rolę, a drugą połowę stanowi Jon Snow – imię, które Tyrion zna aż nazbyt dobrze, poznając Jona w drodze na Mur i wyrażając zdziwienie, słysząc o tym, jak daleko zaszedł. Varys pyta o niego, a Daenerys dowiaduje się o jego roli króla północy oraz o zjednoczeniu mieszkańców północy i dzikich przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Królowa prosi Tyriona o napisanie listu do Jona, po tym, jak namiestnik mówi jej, iż król północy może okazać się cennym sprzymierzeńcem w jej dążeniach do odzyskania Żelaznego Tronu, zwłaszcza ze względu na zbrodnie, które Lannisterowie popełnili przeciwko jego rodzinie, co daje Jonowi wystarczający powód, aby chcieć obalić Cersei. List zawiera prośbę o przybycie na Smoczą Skałę i ugięcie kolana przed Daenerys. mały|Daenerys na zebraniu swojej rady. Królowa przerywa kłótnię pomiędzy Tyrionem a Ellarią Sand dotyczącą zabójstwa Myrcelli Baratheon – Dany stwierdza, że Ellaria musi szanować jej namiestnika. Dany i Tyrion zgadzają się z pomysłem Yary, aby jak najszybciej zaatakować Królewską Przystań, podczas gdy Nieskalani powinni uderzyć na Casterly Rock. Kiedy wszyscy opuszczają komnatę, matka smoków prosi o prywatną rozmowę z Olenną Tyrell. Daenerys stwierdza, że wie, iż Olenna jest po jej stronie ze względu na nienawiść do Cersei, a nie miłość do niej. W odpowiedzi stara kobieta zachęca królową, aby byłą smokiem, a nie „owcą”, jak inni wysocy lordowie i damy . mały|Daenerys spotyka się z Jonem Snow. Kiedy Jon Snow i ser Davos Seaworth przybywają na Smoczą Skałę, Daenerys czeka na nich w sali tronowej twierdzy. Po ich wejściu Missandei wymienia imię Daenerys wraz z jej wszystkimi tytułami, które znacznie kontrastują widocznie ze słowami Davosa, który określa Jona jedynie mianem króla północy. Na początku Dany zakłada, że Snow przybył do niej, aby złożyć jej hołd, ponieważ jest ona prawowitą spadkobierczynią Żelaznego Tronu, oświadczając, że jego przodek, Torrhen Stark, uklęknął przed Targaryenami i za to został namiestnikiem północy, przypominając, że okresy, w którym ich rody działały wspólnie, przynosiły Siedmiu Królestwom pomyślność. Jon przypomina jednak, że wszelka lojalność Starków wobec Targaryenów skończyła się wraz z zabiciem przez jej ojca jego dziada oraz wuja (chociaż przyjmuje jej przeprosiny za zbrodnie Szalonego Króla przeciwko Starkom), po czym stwierdza, iż cel jego wizyty jest inny – przybył, aby prosić matkę smoków o pomoc w nadchodzącej walce z Nocnym Królem i jego armią umarłych, do której Dany także będzie potrzebowała pomocy Jona. Daenerys jest coraz bardziej poirytowana odmową i mówi Jonowi, że odkąd poślubiła khala Drogo, przeszła przez niezliczone próby wszelkiego rodzaju, ale przeżyła je wszystkie, a nawet zdołała wykorzystać pewne sytuacje – wszystko dzięki swojej wierze w siebie. Jest to powód, dla którego wierzy, iż od narodzin jej przeznaczeniem było rządzenie Westeros. Jon stwierdza jednak, że królestwo nie będzie niczym więcej, jak tylko cmentarzem, jeżeli Nocny Król zwycięży. Davos zaczyna mówić o osiągnięciach bękarta, kiedy piastował urząd lorda dowódcy Nocnej Straży, aż do momentu, kiedy został koronowany na króla północy – Jon nie uzyskał tego wszystkiego z prawa dziedziczenia, ponieważ nie był w nim uwzględniony jako nielegitymizowany syn, ale raczej ze względu na swoje czyny i wiarę, jaką mają w niego mieszkańcy północy, których szacunek Jon zyskał jako przywódca. Zarówno Dany, jak i Tyrion zwracają uwagę, kiedy Davos nieumyślnie wspomina coś o „przyjęciu noża w serce” przez Jona. Kiedy Seaworth mówi o swoim panu, dla matki smoków staje się oczywiste, że Jon, podobnie jak ona, nie przejął władzy ze względu na jej żądzę, a jego podróż do obecnego stanu była tak samo obarczona ofiarami i trudnościami, jak jej. Tyrion wzywa ich do uklęknięcia przed Daenerys, obiecując, że po wojnie przeciwko Cersei ich połączone siły będą bronić północy. Jon odmawia im, ponieważ odzyskanie Żelaznego Tronu może potrwać zbyt długo, a do tego czasu może być za późno, ponieważ do tego czasu armia Nocnego Króla może już ominąć Mur i ruszyć na południe, w kierunku Siedmiu Królestw. Jon dodaje również, że nie zna Dany, a jej roszczenia opierają się na pochodzeniu od króla, którego jego rodzina pomogła obalić, a on został samodzielnie wybrany do rządzenia przez swoich ludzi, więc nie może ich zawieść. Królowa przyznaje, że jest to sprawiedliwe, ale jednocześnie przeciwdziała, mówiąc, iż jeśli będzie utrzymywał ten pogląd, uzna go za buntownika przeciwko swoim rządom. mały|Varys informuje Daenerys o ataku Eurona. Kończy, kiedy Varys informuje ją szeptem o ataku na flotę Targaryenów. Dany mówi Jonowi, że nie jest on jeszcze jej więźniem, co prowadzi króla północy i ser Davosa do wyjścia z sali tronowej. Varys informuje wtedy królową, że Ellaria, Żmijowe Bękarcice, Yara Greyjoy i pozostałe siły Greyjoyów zostały są martwe lub pojmane. Matka smoków następnie pyta, czy wszyscy są jeńcami Eurona Greyjoya, inicjatora ataku, nie wiedząc o ucieczce Theona podczas bitwy. Jakiś czas później Tyrion mówi jej, aby pozwoliła Jonowi wydobywać i wyrabiać broń ze złóż smoczego szkła znajdujących się na wyspie. Karzeł upiera się, że jeśli ma być ich sprzymierzeńcem, muszą wykazać się dobrymi intencjami, a ponieważ nie mają ze smoczego szkła żadnego użytku, nie przyniesie im straty udostępnienie jego złóż królowi północy. Kiedy królowa powraca do słów Davosa dotyczących „przyjęcia noża w serce” przez Jona, Tyrion odrzuca to stwierdzenie, traktując je jako zmyśloną opowiastkę. Daenerys i Jon spotykają się prywatnie w odosobnionym miejscu na wyspie, z widokiem na morze i smoki wędrujące po niebie. Królowa widzi podobieństwo w utracie bliskich (Rhaegar i Viserys dla niej, Robb i Rickon dla Jona) oraz próbuje sprawić, aby poczuł, jakby walczyli po tej samej stronie, ale Jon pozostaje nieugięty w tej kwestii i odmawia ugięcia kolana. Dany też nie zmienia zdania, ale oferuje mu pomóc w wydobyciu smoczego szkła, którego potrzebuje, a nawet zapewnienie ludzi. Jon pyta wtedy, czy matka smoków naprawdę w niego wierzy, na co ta odpowiada, mówiąc mu, aby się pospieszył i rozpoczął swoją pracę. Tyrion następnie informuje ją o swoim planie dla Nieskalanych, dotyczącym zdobycia Casterly Rock przez tajne przejście, którego sam używał. Prowadzi to jednak do spalenia floty transportowej przez Eurona i zamknięcie Nieskalanych w pułapce w Casterly Rock. Daenerys traci kolejnego sprzymierzeńca podczas splądrowania Wysogrodu, przez wymuszone samobójstwo Olenny Tyrell i utratę armii Tyrellów . mały|Daenerys zostaje poinformowana o relacjach Szarego Robaka i Missandei. Kilka dni później Daenerys przechadza się z Missandei po Smoczej Skale, zastanawiając się nad losem Nieskalanych. Missandei wyjawia królowej, że pomiędzy nią a Szarym Robakiem do czegoś doszło, zanim rozmowy nie przerywa im Jon Snow. mały|Jon sprawia, że Daenerys zaczyna wierzyć w Innych. Prowadzi Dany do podziemnej jaskini, której ściany są bogate w złoża smoczego szkła. Pokazuje jej starożytne rysunki naścienne, które zostały wykonane przez dzieci lasu. Przedstawiają one same dzieci lasu, Pierwszych Ludzi oraz sposób, w jaki zjednoczyli się, aby pokonać wspólnego wroga – białych wędrowców. Matka smoków jest zaskoczona i przekonana słowami Jona, obiecując, że obroni razem z nic północ, jeżeli ten przed nią uklęknie. Chociaż Jon podkreśla, że jego ludzie nie zaakceptują południowego władcy po tym wszystkim, co wycierpieli, Daenerys retorycznie pyta, czy jego własna duma jest ważniejsza od życia mieszkańców północy. mały|Daenerys rozważa atak na Królewską Przystań. Po ich wyjściu z jaskini Tyrion i Varys przekazują informacje o niezupełnym zwycięstwie Nieskalanych pod Casterly Rock oraz o upadku Wysogrodu. Rozswścieczona utratą sojuszników, królowa oskarża karła o wymyślenie łagodnych planów, mających na celu ochronę jego rodziny i impulsywnie sugeruje polecenie do Czerwonej Twierdzy i zrównanie jej z ziemią przy pomocy smoczego ognia. Następnie zwraca się do Jona i prosi go o radę. Mówi jej, że wszyscy jej zwolennicy widzieli, jak osiąga niemożliwe i wierzy, że może zrobić to jeszcze raz. Jednak użycie smoków do niszczenia miast i zamków Westeros nie odróżniałoby jej od tych, których próbuje obalić. mały|Daenerys pali armię Lannisterów i Tarlych. Kiedy połączone armie Jaimego Lannistera i Randylla Tarly’ego przygotowują się do opuszczenia Wysogrodu, dothracka horda Daenerys atakuje ich podczas przemierzania równin Reach, a Dany sama dowodzi szarżą z grzbietu Drogona. Piechota Lannisterów i Tarlych tworzy przeciwko kawalerii mur tarcz, ale smok atakuje przeciwników ogniem, tworząc wyłom w ich szeregach, pozwalając Dothrakom dokonać szarży. Chociaż wojska Żelaznego Tronu walczą zaciekle i początkowo zadają przeciwnikowi ciężkie straty, połączenie smoczego ognia i szarży kawalerii przytłacza ich, aż w końcu ich formacja rozpada się. Jaime szybko zbiera grupę łuczników, by zaatakować Daenerys, kiedy smok wykonuje lot nurkujący, mając nadzieję, że uda się ją zabić, pozbawiając jej siły dowódcy, ale Drogon gwałtownie się podrywa, a strzały odbijają się od jego łusek. Matka smoków niszczy konwój zaopatrzeniowy Lannisterów, a Dothrakowie bezlitośnie zabijają każdego uciekającego przeciwnika. Nagle ze świstem tuż obok Drogona przelatuje gigantyczny pocisk z balisty, Dany natychmiastowo udaje się w jej kierunku, aby ją zniszczyć. Zanim udaje się jej ją dosięgnąć, obsługujący broń Bronn trafia kolejnym pociskiem w skrzydło Drogona, powodując u smoka ból i utratę równowagi. mały|Daenerys zostaje prawie zabita przez Jaimego. Po bliskim upadku Drogon odzyskuje równowagę tuż przy skorpionie, po czym niszczy go przy pomocy swojego ognia. Następnie ląduje na polu bitwy i rozbija jego resztki gniewnym machnięciem swojego ogona. Daenerys na brzegu reki zsiada z grzbietu smoka i stara się wyciągnąć pocisk z jego ramienia. Próbując to zrobić, odwraca się, by zobaczyć galopującego w jej stronę Jaimego Lannistera, dzierżącego w dłoni włócznię. Drogon przesuwa się, aby bronić swoją matkę, osłaniając ją swoją głową i ziejąc ogniem w stronę rycerza, tylko po to, aby Bronn mógł go uratować, spychając go z konia do rzeki . mały|Daenerys skazuje Randylla i Dickona Tarlych na śmierć. Po bitwie niedobitki wojsk Lannisterów i Tarlych zostają zabrane przed oblicze Dany. Stwierdza, że wszyscy zostali zmanipulowani przez Cersei i daje im wybór – zgiąć kolano i przyłączyć się do niej lub odmówić i zginąć. Aby dodatkowo przekonać pokonanych, Drogon głośno ryczy ze swojej pozycji za królową, przez co większość ocalałych natychmiast klęka, z wyjątkiem Randylla i Dickona Tarlych. Lord Tarly odmawia utraty honoru dla ocalenia swego życia, twierdząc, że wybrał już swoją królową. Tyrion sugeruje wysłanie ich na Mur, ale Randyll przypomina, że matka smoków nie może tego zrobić, gdyż nie jest jego królową. Dickon postępuje podobnie jak jego ojciec, pomimo jego sprzeciwów. Daenerys skazuje obydwu na śmierć, a na jej rozkaz Drogon pali ich żywcem. mały|Jon i Daenerys rozmawiają o Drogonie, Viserionie and Rhaegalu. Powracając na Smoczą Skałę, Dany i Drogon lądują przed obserwującym ich Jonem. Smok zbliża się do króla północy, stojącego cały czas w tym samym miejscu. Ku zaskoczeniu królowej, Drogon pozwala mu się dotknąć. Zsiada, a kiedy smok odlatuje, Daenerys stwierdza, że te „wspaniałe stworzenia”, które widzi Jon, to jej dzieci. Następnie informuje go o swoim zwycięstwie nad Lannisterami, po czym pyta go, co miał na myśli Davos, mówiąc o „przyjęciu noża w serce za swoich ludzi”. Jon unika mówienia o swoim wskrzeszeniu, twierdząc, iż ser Davos przesadza, ale zanim matka smoków może na niego dalej naciskać, przerywa im przybycie Joraha Mormonta, wyleczonego z szarej łuszczycy. Zachwycona Dany obejmuje rycerza i przedstawia go Jonowi, który mówi mu, że jego ojciec był wielkim człowiekiem. Wewnątrz Komnaty Malowanego Stołu na Smoczej Skale Daenerys spotyka się ze swoimi doradcami, a także z Jonem i Davosem. Po odkryciu, że przyrodnie rodzeństwo Jona – Arya i Bran – wciąż żyje i przebywa w Winterfell, po latach wierzenia, iż jest martwe, Dany wyraża ulgę. Jon, po otrzymaniu ostrzeżenia Brana i obawiając się o bezpieczeństwo swojej rodziny, oświadcza, że musi powrócić do domu w Winterfell i przygotować się do walki z armią umarłych. Królowa kwestionuje jego zdolność do tego przy niedużej liczbie ludzi po swojej stronie, w wyniku czego król północy ponownie prosi ją o pomoc. Matka smoków odmawia, zauważając, że Cersei zwycięży, jeśli porzuci teraz próbę odzyskania Żelaznego Tronu. Nie wiedząc, jak postąpić, Tyrion przedstawia propozycję pokazania swojej siostrze dowodu na istnienie armii umarłych, w nadziei, że skłoni ją to do przyłączenia się do walki z Innymi. Jon postanawia poprowadzić ekspedycję na północ od Muru, aby pochwycić upiora i sprowadzić go na południe, do Królewskiej Przystani. Daenerys początkowo nie zgadza się, ale ostatecznie zostaje przekonana zaufaniem Tyriona do tej misji. mały|Daenerys żegna się z Jorahem. Gdy Jon Snow i jego grupa, w tym Jorah Mormont, przygotowują się do odpłynięcia do Wschodniej Strażnicy, Dany i jej świta przybywają, a ona żegna się z Jorahem. Rycerz żartuje, że przywykł do pożegnań. Kiedy Jon ostrzega królową, że może nie wrócić, a wtedy ona nie będzie musiała przejmować się królem północy, matka smoków odpowiada mu, iż przywykła do niego. Następnie Jon życzy jej powodzenia w „wojnach, które nadejdą”. Daenerys z troskliwym spojrzeniem, wraz z Tyrionem patrzy, jak Jon wraz ze swoją grupą wyrusza do Wschodniej Strażnicy . mały|Daenerys opowiada Tyrionowi o bohaterach w swoim życiu. Jakiś czas później, obok Malowanego Stołu, Dany wyraża Tyrionowi swoją troskę wobec Jona, twierdząc, że nie chce żyć z bohaterem, gdyż bohaterowie, w których się zakochała – wśród nich khal Drogo i Daario Naharis – robili głupie rzeczy, umarli bądź prawie umarli, chociaż kiedy karzeł sugeruje, iż Jon być może jest w niej zakochany, królowa odrzuca to, stwierdzając, że jest on dla niej „za mały”. Temat przenosi się na rządy Daenerys, gdzie Tyrion lekko napomina ją, iż straciła panowanie nad sobą i spaliła Randylla i Dickona Tarlych, zamiast dać im czas do namysłu, a także zwraca uwagę na jej brak dziedzica ze względu na bezpłodność. Tracąc cierpliwość, matka smoków kończy dyskusję, twierdząc, że zdecydują o jej dziedzicu, kiedy zasiądzie na Żelaznym Tronie. mały|Daenerys udaje się do Wschodniej Strażnicy. Królowa otrzymuje później kruka od Gendry’ego, wzywającego zza Muru o pomoc. Wbrew radom Tyriona, podkreślającego, iż Jon wiedział o ryzyku misji, i że wszystko, czego dokonali, będzie na nic, jeśli zginie za Murem, Daenerys leci na północ ze swoimi smokami i przybywa na czas, aby uratować Jona i jego grupę, spalając niezliczone ilości upiorów i lądując na ziemi, aby żywi mogli wspiąć się na Drogona. Jednak Nocny Król przebija Viseriona lodową włócznią, uśmiercając go. Rozwścieczony Jon zwraca wzrok na przywódcę Innych, ale kiedy ten sięga po kolejną włócznię, Snow krzyczy do Dany, aby odleciała. Ona i pozostali niechętnie uciekają, kiedy Nocny Król miota w Drogona pociskiem, który nie trafia, po czym grupa powraca do Wschodniej Strażnicy, gdzie matka smoków staje z Jorahem na Murze, będąc najwyraźniej zatroskaną o Jona. Kiedy tamten powraca na koniu Benjena Starka, który poświęcił swoje życie, aby go ocalić, Daenerys jest widocznie uszczęśliwiona i widzi po raz pierwszy rany na piersi Jona, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że słowa Davosa były prawdą. Dany siedzi u boku Jona, dopóki ten się nie budzi. Zrozpaczony Snow przeprasza królową za śmierć Viseriona, sądząc, że to jego wina, ale Daenerys upiera się, że musiała zobaczyć skalę zagrożenia, przed którym stoją. Wyjawia, że smoki są jej jedynymi dziećmi, jakie kiedykolwiek będzie miała, obiecując, że zniszczą Nocnego Króla raz na zawsze. Jon dziękuje i nazywa ją „Dany” ku jej uciesze, pamiętając jednak, że właśnie w ten sposób nazywał ją jej okrutny brat. Snow następnie określa ją mianem „swojej królowej” i przysięga swoją wierność, doprowadzając Daenerys do łez. Kiedy królowa pyta, jak postąpią zaprzysięgli mu północni lordowie, Jon zapewnia ją, że tak jak, przyjdą zobaczyć ją dla dobrej osoby, którą naprawdę jest. Chociaż biorą się za ręce, Dany wstaje i odchodzi, pozwalając Jonowi odpocząć . mały|Daenerys przybywa do Smoczej Jamy na grzbiecie Drogona. W ruinach Smoczej Jamy spotykają się różne frakcje – Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister, Qyburn i Euron Greyjoy reprezentują Żelazny Tron, podczas gdy Jon, Davos i Brienne są przedstawicielami północy i dworu Daenerys. Kiedy Cersei pyta, gdzie jest jej rywalka, smocza królowa przylatuje do ruin na grzbiecie Drogona, a Rhaegal krąży nad nimi. Podczas spotkania Tyrion, Daenerys i Jon starają się ostrzec Cersei przed większym zagrożeniem, które przyjdzie do nich wszystkich, ale ta odrzuca to jako pretekst, który ma skłonić ją do osłabienia swojej obrony. Aby udowodnić swoje twierdzenia, Sandor Clegane wraca ze skrzynią zawierającą upiora, który jest niepokojąco milczący. Ogar otwiera ją, ale wciąż nie ma ruchu. Ostatecznie daje skrzyni potężny kopniak, w wyniku którego wypada z niej rozwścieczony upiór, który atakuje najbliższy cel – Cersei. Widocznie przerażona, królowa Lannisterów i jej sprzymierzeńcy wzdrygają z przerażenia, gdy Sandor chwyta upiora z powrotem za łańcuch, kiedy pazury nieumarłego znajdują się cale od twarzy Cersei, a następnie przecina go na pół, gdy ten odwraca się, by zaatakować. Zebrani są zszokowani, kiedy górna połowa upiora wciąż się porusza. Jon występuje do przodu i podnosi odciętą rękę nieumarłego, używając pochodni danej mu przez Davosa, aby zademonstrować, jak można powstrzymać ich przy pomocy ognia. Następnie korzysta ze sztyletu ze smoczego szkła, aby dobić górną część ciała, bez ogródek stwierdzając, że jeśli nie wygrają nadchodzącej wojny, taki los spotka każdego człowieka w Westeros. Przerażony Jaime pyta, ile upiorów nadchodzi, a Daenerys mówi mu, że armia umarłych liczy co najmniej 100 000. Euron pyta, czy upiory potrafią pływać. Kiedy Jon odpowiada, że nie, Greyjoy informuje Cersei, iż zamierza wycofać Żelazną Flotę z powrotem na Żelazne Wyspy. Oświadcza, że był na całym świecie i do tej pory nigdy nie był przerażony. Wychodząc, Euron mówi Dany, aby wróciła na swoją wyspę, kiedy on powróci do siebie, a następnie znaleźć go, gdy tylko oni dwoje pozostaną przy życiu. Pozornie przekonana Cersei natychmiastowo oferuje warunki – zadowolona, że Daenerys zajmuje się armią umarłych, nie wycofa swoich żołnierzy, ale gwarantuje, iż nie będzie przeszkadzać Targaryenom ani siłom północy w jakikolwiek sposób podczas ich walk z białymi wędrowcami. Jednak odmawia jakiejkolwiek współpracy z Dany i wzywa Jona Snow, jako króla północy i syna Neda Starka, do utrzymania pokoju i trzymania się z daleka od jakichkolwiek przyszłych konfliktów między Cersei a Daenerys. Jon mówi jednak, iż nie może służyć dwóm królowym jednocześnie – i ujawnia wszystkim, że zadeklarował się już po stronie Dany, doprowadzając do wściekłości wszystkich trzech obecnych Lannisterów. Deklarując, że nie będzie żadnego rozejmu, Cersei odchodzi, zadowolona, że pozwoli Starkom i Targaryenom stoczyć w samotności bitwę z nieumarłymi, a następnie poradzi sobie z tym, kto wyłoni się z tego konfliktu zwycięsko. mały|Daenerys mówi Jonowi o poświęceniu Viseriona. W tym czasie Daneerys i Tyrion (który nie wiedział o zmianie w sercu Jona) krytykują nierozważne działanie Snowa, sugerując, że chociaż minimalne nauczenie się kłamania byłoby przydatne. Jon odpowiada, argumentując, że chociaż taka postawa być może przyczyniła się do śmierci jego ojca, to jeśli nikt nie będzie mówić prawdy, słowo wszystkich będzie bezwartościowe, a kłamstwa nie pomogą im wygrać nadchodzącej walki. Tyrion decyduje się na odejście i samotne spróbowanie przekonania Cersei do zmiany zdania. Dany i Jon protestują, obawiając się, że siostra może zabić go ze złości, ale karzeł twierdzi, iż to jedyny sposób, jeśli nie chcą, aby wszystko, co zrobili, było na nic i każe im czekać. Daenerys i Jon rozmawiają o smokach i o tym, jak jej przodkowie zamknęli je, przez co stawały się coraz mniejsze i słabsze, ponieważ ich moc malała. Bękart kwestionuje pewność Dany o bezpłodności, zwłaszcza gdy przyznaje, że nigdy nie uzyskała rzetelnej opinii na ten temat od nikogo poza Mirri Maz Duur. Ich rozmowę przerywa powrót wszystkich trzech Lannisterów. Cersei zgadza się na współpracę z matką smoków, ale nie trzymając swoich żołnierzy w odwodzie – armia Lannisterów pomaszeruje na północ, aby walczyli u boku Starków i Targaryenów. W Komnacie Malowanego Stołu królowa i jej rada omawiają logistykę. Dotarcie do Winterfell zajmie Dothrakom 2 tygodnie, a zgodnie z planem Jon i Nieskalani mają przepłynąć przez morze statkiem i połączyć się z nimi w Białym Porcie. Jorah Mormont zauważa, że północ może nie być dla Daenerys bezpiecznym miejscem, ponieważ ktoś pamiętający o Rebelii Roberta i z aspiracjami do zostania bohaterem może z łatwością zabić ją jednym strzałem z kuszy. Sugeruje jej polecenie do Winterfell, aby uniknąć ewentualnych nieprzyjemności. Jon sprzeciwia się, mówiąc, że Dany musi udać się razem z nimi, aby północ mogła zobaczyć ją jako wyzwolicielkę i sojuszniczkę. Po chwili zastanowienia królowa decyduje się popłynąć na północ wraz z Jonem. Jorah, podejrzewając inny powód tej decyzji, rzuca jej spojrzenie, które Daenerys zauważa, ale unika. mały|Daenerys i Jon poddają się swoim uczuciom. Jakiś czas po wypłynięciu Jon puka do drzwi kabiny Dany. Otwiera, a ich spojrzenia spotykają się bez jakichkolwiek słów. Po chwili Jon wchodzi do środka i, z oczami wciąż skierowanymi na nią, zamyka drzwi. Nieświadomi swojego pokrewieństwa, w końcu poddają się rozkwitającej namiętności między sobą i kochają się. Bez wiedzy obojga, Tyrion, będący również w drodze, aby porozmawiać ze swoją królową, widzi Jona wchodzącego do jej kabiny . Osobowość Daenerys jest uprzejma i elokwentna, ale jednocześnie pełna determinacji. Jest onieśmielona ambicjami swojego brata i jego okazjonalnymi okrutnymi wybuchami szału, ale pośród Dothraków zdobywa dumę, pewność siebie i zdolności przywódcze. Wciąż jest nieco naiwna wobec świata ze względu na młody wiek i życie na wygnaniu (mogąc polegać jedynie na wiedzy drażliwego brata), ale jest inteligentna i szybko zaczyna rozumieć, że teraz może swobodnie podążać własną ścieżką. Zdolności * Odporność na ogień – Daenerys jest odporna zarówno na ogień jak i ciepło . Tytuły Relacje * Khal Drogo – najpotężniejszy dothracki khal swoich czasów i pierwszy mąż Daenerys, z którym została zaręczona przez Viserysa i Illyrio Mopatisa, aby dothracka armia mogła zostać użyta w kampanii odzyskania Żelaznego Tronu z rąk Roberta Baratheona. Początkowo Dany boi się Drogo, ale zaczyna go kochać, gdy dowiaduje się, iż jest mądrym przywódcą i uprzejmym człowiekiem. Sam Drogo uwielbia i szanuje swoją khaleesi, co doprowadza do tego, że poczynają dziecko – Rhaego. Jednak po splądrowaniu wioski khal zostaje zarażony po pojedynku ze zbuntowanym bratem krwi, a rana ropieje, by ostatecznie przybrać na sile dzięki magii krwi Mirri Maz Duur, odpowiedzialnej także za śmierć Rhaego. Dany z litości dusi Drogo i spala jego zwłoki na stosie pogrzebowym. Pojawienia Galeria Daenerys 1x01a.jpg|Daenerys w sukni od Illyrio. Daenerys 1x01b.jpg|Daenerys w swojej sukni ślubnej. Drogo and Daenerys.jpg|Daenerys ze swoim mężem, khalem Drogo. Daenerys in wedding dress.png|Daenerys przyjmująca prezent ślubny. Daenerys and Drogo 1x01.jpg|Noc poślubna Daenerys i Drogo. Irri_1.jpg|Irri i Daenerys. Daenerys & Doreah 1x02.png|Doreah uczy Daenerys sztuki miłości. Daenerys Targaryen.jpg|Daenerys na Morzu Dothraków. Daenerys HBO.png|Daenerys na Morzu Dothraków. Daenerys & Drogo 1x03.png|Daenerys oznajmia, że jest w ciąży. Dosh khaleen chanting.png|Daenerys przed Dosh Khaleen. Dany and the egg.jpg|Daenerys i smocze jajo. Drogo and Dany.jpg|Drogo i Daenerys rozmawiają o Żelaznym Tronie. Daenerys, Irri & Doreah 1x07.png|Daenerys ze służąca w Vaes Dothrak. Daenerys 1x08.jpg|Daenerys i ranny khal. Drogo's fall.jpg|Daenerys i Drogo po upadku z konia. DanyInBaelor.jpg Dany at Drogo's Fall.jpg Dany-awake.png|Ranna Daenerys po przebudzeniu. Jorah & Daenerys 1x10.png|Jorah Mormont i Daenerys po wkroczeniu w ogień. DanyEW2.png DanySeason2Main.png Daenerys 2x01.jpeg Daenerys 202.jpg Daenerys 2x02.jpg Daenerys & Irri 2x02.png|Daenerys i płacząca Irri. Daenerys 2x05.jpg|Daenerys po przybyciu do miasta Qarth. Dany_2x10.jpg Dany Doreah Drogon.jpg|Daenerys uczy Drogona piec mięso. Daenerys 2x05.png|Daenerys i Jorah spotykają Pyata Pree. Daenerys still.jpg Daenerys reception 2x05.jpg|Daenerys w sukni od Xaro. Dany waits.jpg|Daenerys w oczekiwaniu na Króla Przypraw. Daenerys Qarth.jpg Daenerys 2x06.jpg Danypurple.jpg| Empty cages.jpg|Daenerys i ser Moran. Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg Wondercon-costume-daenerys.JPG GoT S3 Second Sons.jpg Season 3 Ep 4 Dany.png Season 3 Ep 4 Dany with Whip.png Dany Season 3 Ep 4 Army.png Dany jorah selmy 3x03.jpg|Dany, Jorah i Barristan. Daenerys S3.jpg Dragon.jpg|Daenerys i Drogon w Yunkai. Second Sons Dany.jpg dany second sons a.jpg Daenerys 3x09.jpg Mhysa Dany Jorah finale.png|Missandei, Dany i Jorah. Dany Mother Mhysa.png Game-of-Thrones-Daenerys-Targaryen.jpg 208858.jpg thechildren4-v.jpg Daenerys-Ruling.png Dany_EW_S5.jpg Emilia-clarke-outtake-127104.jpg Emilia-clarke-127095.jpg Daenerys and Hizdahr The Dance of Dragons.jpg|Daenerys i Hizdahr zo Loraq. Dany and Drogon s6.jpg|Drogon ratuje Daenerys. emilia-clarke-10194.jpg Emila Clarke Dragon.jpg|Daenerys i Drogon. Dany rides Drogon s6 Meereen.jpg|Daenerys dosiada Drogona. Drogon and Dany s5 lost.jpg|Dany i Drogon. Khalessi captured by Dothraki s5.jpg|Dany otoczona przez Dothraków. Drogon and Dany s5 lost.jpg Dany in s6 with Dothraki.jpg|Dany z Dothrakami. Dany speaking to Khal s6.jpg|Dany rozmawia z khalem. Dany hall of faces promo.jpg ANOV Daenerys Preview.png Daenerys-ep-3.jpg Daenerysmorogaze.jpg de:Daenerys Targaryen en:Daenerys Targaryen es:Daenerys Targaryen fr:Daenerys Targaryen he:דאינריז טארגאריין it:Daenerys Targaryen lt:Daenerys Targaryen nl:Daenerys Targaryen pt-br:Daenerys Targaryen ro:Daenerys Targaryen (serial) ru:Дейнерис Таргариен sv:Daenerys Targaryen uk:Дейенеріс Таргарієн zh:丹妮莉丝·坦格利安 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Wolnych Miast Kategoria:Mieszkańcy krain korony Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Ród Targaryen Kategoria:Martwi